Accidentally in Love
by Abbie1212
Summary: Bella and Carlisle, AU but I intend to go along with the plot line of the books... Bella's with Edward and Carlisle's with Esme. But some how against all odds against all the rules, Bella falls for Carlisle, and obviously he loves her too...
1. Chapter 1 Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; if I did it may have been drastically different

A/N: I was just thinking over possible couples and the fact that I LOVE Carlisle just happened to prompt this one… Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella love square Carlisle and Bella prominent… Read. Enjoy. Review please... (Starts between Twilight and New Moon...) Please don't forget to tell me how you like it =] and for strict purposes of the fan fiction Carlisle is also a shield… Chapters will undoubtedly get longer, just tell me how you guys like it so far…

Accidentally in Love

Chapter One

Isabella Swan 

I always wondered what it would be like to have one great love. One love that was just out of my reach, and the knowledge that he loved me and that I loved him but we could never be, I always wanted to know what that felt like. What true love felt like. Like what Juliet felt for her dearest Romeo, and I wanted to know how it felt to know that we wouldn't have our happily ever after until this world ended. As I pondered all of this I wondered why I was so ridiculously masochistic when it came to love.

All I knew to be true in this love was this; I was in love with Edward at one time, or maybe I still was but he would always be second. In my heart, there was only him. The beautiful Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I knew it was ridiculous for a girl of my age and stature in the community to entertain any thoughts of myself and the very beautiful and very married doctor. Not to mention the fact that he was my "boyfriend's father." There was just something about him, maybe something in the way he looked at me, or perhaps the way I fantasized about him looking at me. Maybe it was all in my head, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe, just maybe he loved me half as much as I was in love with him.

"Are you ok, Love?" Edward asked me and I nodded, though clearly I was not, "Tell me what you're thinking, Bella."

"Nothing," I said.

I felt horrible about how I was treating Edward. It wasn't fair to him that I was now playing him. I just needed an excuse to see my Carlisle, well Esme's Carlisle, but he was mine as well, even if he didn't realize it yet. A part of him would always be mine, or rather a part of me would always be his, due to the fact he had no idea of my not so innocent school girl crush. This was one of many times I was so thankful that Edward could not read my thoughts, it would crush him, and well I don't think I could handle that.

I didn't really get my own logic on this one. It would be so much easier to love Edward, to want to be with him as much as he wanted me, but I just couldn't. Not anymore, at one point yes, I was entirely Edward's. Though, that was before I had laid eyes on Dr. Cullen. Before I knew just how much I would be loved by him. I was a goner as soon as I saw all the sincere generosity, love, and devotion that filled him. That was all before he even gave me one of his most simple gazes.

I was in love with Carlisle, there was just no way around it, and sometimes I wonder if maybe he feels the same. I knew it was wrong, he was married and for all I knew very happily married, but I could not help myself. All things that raced through my mind were wrong and horrid. I knew I was going straight to the innermost circle of hell for this, but I didn't care anymore. I loved Carlisle, and if that was wrong, which I knew it was, so be it.


	2. Chapter 2 Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… sadly Stephenie Meyer is the lucky genius who thought up this wonderful world of Vamps and Pups

A/N: Thanks for the reviews =] and this story did very much come from the idea fairy so I hope you all continue to Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Two

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

"No, Esme, Darling," I said the words but I knew it sounded distant, and I knew my over perceptive wife would pick up on it.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you, hon?" said Esme as she looked up into my face and I started to panic.

There was no way I could take her with me; there was no way I could take anyone with me. Edward of all people had already offered to accompany me, but I needed some time and space to think. I felt so out of my element here, I was usually so in control of my emotions, but now I was falling hard. I never thought this would actually happen to me, and it couldn't come at a worse time.

"Es, I just need some time on my own for a little bit one night, I just need to process some, things," I replied, trying to not sound as distant as before, "The boys are going on a hunting trip, why don't you go spend some quality time with the boys?"

"Yeah, sounds good, Carlisle, you sure you're ok?" Esme asked me once more and I nodded.

"I'm fine," I replied, "Just need to think a few things over, Es. I'll be fine."

"Ok," She said and I smiled, "I better go catch up with the boys. Tell Rosalie when you leave so she doesn't get freaked out, Alice doesn't usually tell her that kind of stuff."

"Ok," I said and I watched her carefully as she left the house before I went into the living room where the girls were sitting on the couch reading their respective books, "I will be leaving shortly, girls. You two should probably go hunting soon, but wait for the boys to get back. What's on the schedule for tonight?"

"Nothing," said Rosalie and then she added, "I might go for a short run to Seattle, stretch my legs, but I'll be back before you get back. I may drag Alice here along with me, if I can tear her away from that book for a few minutes."

"No thanks," said Alice and I gave her a little smile.

"Alice, you should go," I said, "Sounds like fun."

"Maybe," she said and put her book down, "All right, let's go."

"See you girls later," I said, "Hey, after the run why don't you girls find Bella? What's she doing tonight?"

"Umm," said Alice and forced concentration came across her face, "She's going out with Angela and then going home to sleep, apparently she's really tired."

"Ok, well I'm off, bye girls."

"Good bye, Carlisle," Alice called after me and I started to run as soon as I had stepped out the door.

I just needed to run. I needed to feel the wind at my back, and to stop thinking about seventeen year old human girls. I was too old for this, to have these textbook high school feelings for a high school girl. It was ridiculous, I was a happily married distinguished doctor, and I had the most high school type crush on her. There was always that fact that it was her. Isabella Swan. It was bad enough that she had come into my life and turned it completely upside down, but did it have to be _her_. The one woman in almost a hundred and ten years that made Edward light up like that.

I felt like the most horrible person in the world. I knew I should keep my distance and stay away. Like Edward had tried, there was just something about her. She was just too irresistible to me, and to Edward. This was just too much, Esme, my poor sweet little Esme, she didn't deserve this from me, there was no excuse for my behavior lately. It wasn't Esme or anyone's fault but my own.

I had never been the sadistic type, though here I was running in the rain to keep myself from something that wasn't mine. Bella wasn't mine to have, but I wanted her. I needed her to be a part of my life, and if that was in the part of a daughter in law, I would take it. She just needed to be there. I could keep my dreams and thoughts to myself, that was my gift so I would use it.

I needed to stop moping around the house in self pity like I had been, and I needed to suck it up. I was in love with two women, but it didn't matter, not really, I had made a promise to Esme, that I would stay with her for eternity and love her too. I had never really thought about it, it had seemed like it had been easy back then.

One question came to my head: Since the love I have for Esme even make up half the feelings I now had for Bells? It didn't matter did it, it didn't matter, all the time I had spent with Esme, Bella comes and just turns it all upside down.

Loving Bella was wrong, but it didn't matter, there was no way to reverse it, it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella

Disclaimer: If I own these wonderful characters I so would not be writing here… lol… not mine

A/N: Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long… kinda lost interest there for a few…but apparently you guys didn't… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Three

Isabella Swan

I waited for Edward to get back for a few hours, doing laundry, doing dishes, finally I just had to get out of the house. I looked over at the clock and it read only seven, not too late for a quick drive. I yelled down the hall to Charlie and then headed out the door with the keys to my truck in hand. I drove out to the edge of town and parked in an old abandoned parking lot and got out. The cool air felt nice against my face, ok so if I wasn't freakish enough, I now have a strange attachment to the cold and rainy air of Washington.

I walked through the overgrown parking lot and onto the old baseball field. Charlie had tried to teach me how to play when I was younger on this field, and I fell into memories of Charlie trying to pitch to me and retrieve my foul balls. They had gone everywhere. I sat down on the old metal bleachers and took a deep breath and watched the fog come out of my mouth. It felt nice to be alone for a while. Edward tended to hover, and I personally preferred when people left me a little to myself. I was used to being the loner.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice that I could pick out of anywhere from somewhere to my left and turned to look over at Carlisle.

"Oh, hey, Carlisle," I said raising a hand nervously to my forehead, and he chuckled with a friendly grin, "When did you get here? I, well, I just didn't hear you coming."

"You wouldn't with those ears," He replied and then he was beside me, sitting on the bleachers, so close it hurt to have him there and know he didn't belong to me.

"So, you didn't go hunting with the boys then?" I asked, trying to play it cool, though my insides were screaming.

"No," he said with his perfect and friendly smile, "And the girls went to Seattle, so I went for a run, what're doing way out here?"

"Just needed to get away from town," I replied, as I lost myself in his eyes.

There was no way he could not feel the same, the way he looked at me, it was more intense than the way Edward did. It was amazing; the only way to describe it would be to have you imagine the most beautiful Greek god gazing at you like you were their whole world.

"Away from the 3,000 people spread across an extremely wooded area?" Carlisle smirked and his eyes twinkle, and I was glad I was sitting or else my knees would have collapsed from underneath me.

"Yes," I said and he chuckled, releasing the most wonderful laughter I'd ever heard, and I joined into the laughter.

"Bella, what are you really doing out here, all alone?" He asked, the look in his eyes switched from adoration to concern, "Alice said something about you hanging out with some of your friends, since Edward's off."

"Changed my mind," I said trying to pry my eyes off of him, which I handled successfully and I stared at the ground in front of the bleachers, "Charlie's having Billy and Jake over, I just wanted to guarantee a little quiet."

"I'm sorry," He said and he stood up.

"No, stay," I said quickly, and he looked over at me curiously, "I- It's much creepier than I thought it would be."

"And it would naturally be much less creepier if you had a Vampire to sit with you," He joked with a little smile as he sat back down and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"I just, trust you, that's all," I said and he nodded with that flash frame perfect smile once more, he was sitting really close to me now.

"You look cold," He said careful with his words, "Why don't you head back home?"

"No, I'm fine, don't really want to hang around with the Blacks, they don't like that I hang around with a coven of vampires too much."

"Well, no I guess they wouldn't," He chuckled a little and I looked over at him.

"How is it that you can joke around about being something you hate?" I asked as his eyes hypnotized me once more.

"Years of practice, and as long as I know I'm doing all I can to _save_ lives," He said, "Then I'm good."

"You're amazing," I stated without thinking, then blushed and he laughed once more.

"Not nearly as much as you are," He replied after his laughter died out, "Hanging around with us as much as you do, it's almost as much against your nature to be with us as it is for me to save people."

"I guess we're just a couple of freaks then," I said and he nodded.

"And getting freakier by the day," He said and his honey eyes, warm and comforting twinkled once more making me almost lose all control, almost.

Sitting there, making small talk with him, just felt so natural. It just felt so right, though I knew it was all wrong. That was when I decided to stop telling myself how wrong it was. It was there, and there was nothing to be done, especially after what happened next.

I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that Carlisle had leaned in a slight amount, but with his previous closeness it was really close. I couldn't help myself, and I knew I wasn't the only one still leaning in as our lips touched.


	4. Chapter 4 Carlisle

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Stephenie Meyer to you??? Don't own em just like to write about em

A/N: Hey well here we go again… and to pick up right where we left off… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Four 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

Our lips stayed together for moments that seemed like forever until my conscience got to me and I pulled away ever so slowly. Our foreheads pressed together as she caught her breath and I took one deep long breath. I tried to get up, but I couldn't even though I was usually good about movements, I just couldn't move as Bella's eyes leveled with my own. Her deep, beautiful brown eyes stared at me, clearly trying to figure out what was going on in my head. I smiled at her a little before she smiled her usual shy smile back that drove me crazy.

"Um," I said as I felt the alarm go off in my head I a sat straight again, "I should probably get going."

"Please, just don't leave," She replied her eyes pleading and reducing me to a puddle and I didn't move from her side.

"What would you like me to do Bella?" I asked kindly, knowing it was a loaded question as soon as I said it, "I mean, Bells I should get back before Esme does, I'll have to have a little conversation with Alice I'm sure."

"Right, having someone who can see the future, oh damn, she saw that?" Bella said and I chuckled as I realized I had been holding her hand, so I dropped it hand as I stood.

"Undoubtedly," I said as she stood up and walked towards me, and I looked at the sky, trying, and failing to get my focus on anything else.

"Carlisle," she said and my face jerked back to see her, "What're we? I can't go back-"

"Bella," I said and I could see the effect I had on her just in her change in facial expression as she looked into my face.

"Ok, if you want to stop this, tell me now," she said her eyes now ice to me, "I can't stand the way you look at me, the way you say my name, it just drives me nuts. I can avoid you as much as possible if you do."

"No," I said stopping her before she could ramble on, "I don't want you to avoid me, Bella, I just- Nothing can happen? Don't you understand? I have a family, you're dating the guy that's supposed to be my son, don't you see just how messed up this is?"

"Yes, of course I do!" said Bella as she took another step forward, "But I also know that-"

She broke off mid sentence, but it didn't matter. I knew what she would have said if she had continued as I carefully and gently pulled her into a hug.

"I know, me too," I said as I rested my shin very, very carefully on her head.

As we stood there the feeling of being trapped and helpless washed over me. I was their leader, how the heck was I going to explain this. I was in love with Bella, and I was still attached to Esme, I never thought I would be put into a situation like this. I had always been careful hadn't I?

"You can let go of me now," said Bella after about a half an hour of my thought process and I let go of her but she only took a miniscule step backwards and away from me.

"Sorry," I said as I took a step back and we walked over to Bella's truck, "I don't like this thing, it looks like it's going to fall apart."

"Naw, It's fine," she said as she hopped into the driver's seat and popped her head out the window.

"Well, put your seat belt on," I reminded her and I leaned on the window and my face was close to hers, "You have my cell number, right?"

"Yeah- Edward made me- well yeah I have it," She said and I gave her a little nod and I couldn't help but brush my lips by her cheek as I pulled my head out of the open window and walked backwards a little ways.

"I'll see you later, Bella," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear and I jetted off to the house, and went in through the garage.

I got up into the living room and noticed Alice sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for me to get back. I his the top of the stairs heading downward and she hopped off the couch and folded her arms across her chest, glaring intently on me.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't be running to Edward and telling him so he can kill you," said Alice angrily, tapping her toe against the floor.

"Well, for one, I would beat Edward in any fight that would occur," I said and Alice's glare just intensified, "And it would hurt Es, and Edward, Three, let's think about Bella's health here too, Four, her dad's the sheriff… Alice, there are a thousand reasons why you can't tell anyone."

"Well there's no reason for me to tell, or let them know I know something like that happened," said Alice, "As long as it doesn't happen again."

"I can't exactly, promise, that," I said, "Or even promise to do my best not to."

"I know," said Alice, shaking her head at whatever she just saw, "Please just don't do anything stupid, well stupider than you already doing, and make sure they don't know, then."

"See what I mean, Alice?" I said, "Sometimes, it's best to keep them in the dark."

"You will eventually tell her, right?" Alice said, and I could have thrown myself off a cliff for the conscience I had put into her.

"I don't know."

"I don't like this."

"I don't either."

"Could you not?!" Alice said as I tried to halt the feelings that were racing through my head, the ones of somehow, someday leaving Es.

"I would if I could," I said.


	5. Chapter 5 Bella

Disclaimer: Don't own..

A/N: Hey, so kinda getting into this story a lot more.. Expect longer chapters! Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Five

Isabella Swan 

I woke up the next morning with him still swirling around my head, fresh from my dreams. I flipped onto my side to look out the window, but it was blocked by Edward who lay beside me. My head started to spin. I always seemed to talk in my sleep, had he heard me call out Carlisle's name? I looked down at me and smiled, and I smiled back, relieved that I had managed to keep my mouth shut in my dreams.

Now that I could think about it less manically, both of them had met me in my dreams. They had weaved in and out so inharmoniously, it would have been terrifying had I actually been paying attention to what was going on. I realized then that my guilty conscience had leaked into my subconscious and now I was just guilty all over. He touched his lips to mine and I saw Carlisle. I couldn't help it, well, I probably could, but I didn't want to. Without warning, Edward jumped off the bed, and landed amazingly soft on the floor, as to not alert Charlie.

"Get up!" He said with a mischievous smile, "It's a beautiful summer's day, what do you want to do?"

I looked over to the window to see the rain running down it in rain drop sized streaks. There was something about the rain as it fell through the never ending sky as the drops made their way to the Earth. Where it obviously washed and cleansed the Earth, wiping away all the bad the day before left, the rain was amazing. What I wouldn't give to be able to spend the whole day running through the rain with Carlisle, but quiet obviously, there was no way that was going to happen. Edward sensed I was starting to daze off.

"What do you want to do?" He repeated, this time with a slight annoyance in his voice, something I had never heard before.

"I have shopping plans with Jessica and Angela in Port Angeles," I replied absent mindedly as I got out of bed, and I saw his face fall, "But I'll come by later? Or maybe you can come over here for I while after I get back?"

"Come over to the house when you're done shopping," Edward said as he opened the window and climbed up onto the sill, "Alice and Jasper went away for vacation, the house is pretty empty without them."

He hopped out the window and I waited to make sure that his over perceptive ear wouldn't pick up the huge sigh I let out moments after he left. I hated just about everything about this arrangement that was taking place. I hated doing this to Edward, and I hated myself even more for doing this to Esme, and then I hated Carlisle for loving me back. If he didn't love me back then we would be no where near this situation right here, but here we were. However, I was desperately, hopelessly, and entirely in love with Carlisle Cullen.

Twenty minutes later I was in the backseat of Jessica's car, staring distantly out the window at the passing trees. Angela and Jessica were sitting in the front and were rambling on about Mike and Eric, but considering their characteristics, it was mostly about Mike's resistance to just dating Jessica. I was glad that I didn't need to contribute to the conversation, Edward was perfect, everyone knew that. He was just no Carlisle.

We pulled into the parking lot over by the shops and Jessica pulled into a spot very close to the front door of the first store. The plaza was like a deserted area, which came to no one's surprise as we ran through the rain and into the store. Most people left their shopping for the weekends, and well, it was the middle of the week. We stepped into the store and Jessica ran to the back of the store were they were having a sale, according to the sign, but Angela stayed behind and seemed to be watching me closely.

"Bella? She said questioningly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said in the most unconvincing voice imaginable, I wouldn't have even believed me.

"Bella? Is it something with Edward? You know you can talk to me, right?" she said, and I really wished what she said had been true.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "It's nothing, I promise."

"O-k," said Angela, "Some time away from him might help anyways."

I nodded with a smile and we started to shop. Once almost all the stores in the plaza were closed, we headed out to the parking lot again. We each had a few shopping bags in each hand and I was happy and laughing, and stumbling with them as we reached Jessica's car. I had managed to push my man troubles to the back of my mind, that is until I looked over Jessica's car as we all opened our doors. I saw Carlisle, leaning against his Mercedes in the now overcast almost night. He flashed a smile at me as I registered his presence and I jerked my head to Angela and Jess and he nodded with a small chuckle that I knew he was making, but couldn't hear.

"Bella!" He called in his always pleasant tone as he walked over to the group of us.

"Carlisle?" I said hesitantly, trying to sound surprised to see him, and not bursting with excitement like I was.

"Hey, you girls wouldn't mind if I drove Bella home would you?" He said kindly and Jess and Ang shook their heads, and he turned to me, "Edward would have come and gotten you, but I was in the area already, and well I just got new rims and paint on the Mercedes and I wanted to test it out."

"Bye, Jess, bye Ang," I said as I walked away from them and climbed into the Mercedes with Carlisle.

Carlisle waited for Jessica and Angela to drive out of the parking lot before he even started the car. He drove onto the street at a normal human like speed, which threw me off. Most of the Cullens liked to drive as fast as their cars would take them, but then again Carlisle had always been a lot gentler. He turned to me as soon as Jessica and Angela were out of sight. The kiss was perfect, our lips met with the needy passion that I had been feeling for him all day.

"You know? I missed you all day?" said Carlisle, as I figured out why he was driving so slow, as he had most of his attention on me while he drove, his eyes sparkling at me.

"Well trust me, you weren't the only one with somebody on their mind today," I said giving him a mischievous glance, "So? Where does Edward really think you are?"

"Edward knows I'm picking you up," said Carlisle, "The car shop is up the street a little ways from the plaza and I offered to pick you up while he and Esme cooked you dinner."

"Right," I said as his hand became intertwined into mine.

"Bells," He said, lifting our hands up and kissing the back of mine, "I was thinking today, on my unneeded lunch break, how I don't wanna pull you away from, anything, at all. And I have to be an adult, you don't, so…"

"Hold it," I said interrupting him and he stopped immediately, and looked at me with those amazing golden eyes, "Carlisle, you're not rethinking this are you?"

"No. Bella, I am in this," He said, sweet and kind as always, "I'm just a plan guy, so I thought since I bought us a few minutes we could figure out what we're gonna do."

"Well, you have something in mind then?" I asked, relaxing slightly as he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him, oh so gently.

"I do," He said and I felt his cool lips on the top of my head, "I do. Now, as I was saying before you let your mind play tricks, I don't want you to give up anything to be with me. So, I was thinking, because I wanted you to have that cutesy High School thing, were the man is at your ever need. I, obviously, can't do that for you right now, I'd like to but I can't. So, I was thinking we could let Edward just take care of that part of the relationship."

"Believe me, he's no fill in," I said and I saw Carlisle smile in the rearview mirror as he kissed my head once more.

"Anyways," He said as his eyes sparkled, "He can take care of you the way you need it during the day, and well, I'll be here with you as much as vampirely possible. Then when you turn twenty three, we can run off and I'll turn you, if you still want me."

"_If_ I still want you?" I said questioningly, deciding on taking first things first, "Carlisle, I will always want you."

"It's been one day, Bells," He said and I smiled at him in the mirror.

"Yeah, and look how in love with you I already am," I said and he smiled.

"Love you too," He said as he pick up the arm that had been around me and started to gently stroke my hair.

"And now this whole twenty-three thing?" I said and he chuckled, "I get it you want us to be the same age for eternity to make up for the age difference now, but I don't want to wait that long, I want to be with you, now."

"You are with me," He said and he kissed my head as he stopped with the stroking.

"Not in secret," I said and he smiled again and nodded.

"You're not the only one who wants that," He replied as he leaned down and shifted in order to kiss my cheek.

"Twenty – One," I said and he shook his head.

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty – one," I repeated and he chuckled.

"Well, we don't have to argue about this now," He said, "We have a few years."

"Four years," I mumbled and he smiled.

"That's only twenty-one," He replied and I shook my head.

"I'm almost eighteen," I said and he smiled.

"Twenty – two then," He said and he cuddled my head with his neck, and I was engulfed by his amazing smell.

"Did Alice really go away?" I asked and Carlisle sighed.

"Only for a week, and I'm glad, she's went to get used to the idea of this whole situation so she won't think about it around Edward," He said and I nodded.

"Makes sense," I said and he nodded.

"As long as Edward doesn't find her and Jasper going away suspicious," He said and a few minutes passed as we drove down the highway, before he spoke again, "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thanks," I said and I looked up at him, "There isn't really a reason for me to remind you how hott you are is there?"

"I got the message," He said with a joking smile and then kissed my head again.

We continued to drive down the highway and I stayed leaning up against him as much as the little Mercedes would allow. We reached the exit for the street that led to the Cullen's house and Carlisle moved me back to my seat, and I understood. We were approaching the Cullen's earshot, and they would be able to see us, if they were looking out the window, as soon as we turned onto the street.


	6. Chapter 6 Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own them…

A/N: Hey, another long chapter for you all to… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Six

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

That first summer passed quickly, too quickly for me, and for Bella. I was with Bella as much I could be, mostly at night, and mostly when Edward or Esme were off hunting. Mostly though, I would forfeit my own hunting trips, settling to hunt nearby and if anyone asked, it was because I had a problem patient. Alice, after her week, which I later learned that was completely spent trying to block the visions of Bella and I's plans completely, and without thinking about it. She was getting highly skilled at it by the end of the summer, but if she did start to see anything I would take her under my shield, and Edward seemed to be none the wiser.

Anyways, for one entire weekend the whole family was heading out for a big camping and hunting trip and I had managed to make up a patient that I wanted to stay behind and take care of, a little girl. Esme was disappointed that I was staying behind, but she kissed my cheek and they all went without me, and I promised them I would go hunting at least once nearby. I felt my heart sink at the realization of what I was doing as they left, but I was happier than I had been in centuries when I met up with Bella over at the baseball field.

We spent almost two full days talking, hiking, and walking through the woods. After that weekend I was completely head over heals for the girl. The more I learned about her, the more I wanted to know, and the more I just wanted to be with her. She was amazing, smart, beautiful, and just utterly wonderful. I found myself spilling things I hadn't told anyone, for decades, and centuries, things that I would just never be able to tell Edward or Esme, and here it was just coming out. Things that I had bottled up for years, and with Bella it was just so effortless. After that weekend, she knew me better than anyone ever had, and I knew her, everything about her. We had no secrets from each other, well except when I was trying to surprise her with something.

As the summer came to a close, and there was only one week left until school was starting up again Bella was going off to be with her mother. It had been Charlie's idea that Bella go and stay with her mother for the week before school was in session. She had asked me what I thought of it and I had told it was a great idea. I told her to go, but what I didn't tell her was that the hospital was sending me to a conference in Houston, Texas. It would be just a short forty-five minute run from the beach she had spoken of, the one nearest to her mom's house. It would be a week of nights in Florida with Bella. Edward wasn't going with her, the weather forecast and Alice had predicted sunny weather during the time of Bella's flights, and well the whole time she would be there. There was also the fact that Charlie had requested that I not allow Edward to go, which I relayed to Edward and he agreed to stay home.

The set up was perfect, as long as Bella went off by herself, which I knew she would, it was just in her nature, and I would be waiting on the beach for her. I could always just call her at her mom's house if need be, but if it wasn't necessary it would be best, and more romantic for me to just surprise her.

I landed in Houston, and it was raining, just as Alice said it would be, and I got into a cab and went to the hotel. I walked in and the lobby was full of doctors, some I recognized from the hospital, and they waved, so I smiled back, trying to be friendly. I went to the front desk and checked in so they would give me my key. I then hopped on the elevator and thanked God that I didn't have a seminar until tomorrow morning. I checked my watch and it was only noon, I needed to see Bella, but her plane didn't land in sunny Florida for another hour. Even then I would have to wait for dark to run off to meet her.

I opened the door and threw my bag gently onto the dresser and I took off my blazer and threw it onto the coat hook over by the bathroom. I went over to the bed and collapsed onto it, pulling out one of my books from the plane and started to read, slowly, so I could pass the time.

The next time I looked at the window the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to set. I smiled as I hopped off the bed and jetted over to the dresser. I threw a black sweatshirt on, knowing Bella would find the stereotype of a vampire in a black sweatshirt funny, and threw on a pair of mirrored black sunglasses on as I reached the door. Then, with forty – five minutes and a quick hunting break, I got to the beach. I stopped over behind the rocks, not to alert the couple that was flying a kite on the beach, or the teenage couple that were still surfing.

It was still dusk, the period of time between the burning sun, and the dark night. I pulled up the hood of my sweatshirt and looked left and right up and down the beach, but didn't see Bella. I kicked off my shoes and socks and headed to where the water met the sand and stuck my feet in, and allowed myself to sink, well, like a rock, as the tide came in and out taking the sand with it.

It was only a few minutes before I heard a dog bark, and decided to turn around and check for Bella once more. I unstuck my feet from the sand and rotated around, spotting Bella almost immediately. She was walking down the beach towards me with a Labrador retriever at the end of the leash she was holding. I couldn't help but smile at her and she gave me a weird look, which is when I realized that she didn't recognize me. I just chuckled silently and took my hood off and slid my sun glasses up my forehead and let them rest on my head. Bella's eyes expanded about ten times their usual size as she ran to me. I opened my arms wide and took a small cushioning step backwards as she reached me so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Easy, Bella," I said as I kissed her quickly, pressing my lips needily against hers, though I was careful not to injure her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and I was thankful as I pulled away to see her hair blowing gracefully in the sea breeze, and to see that none of the seven other people on the beach seemed to notice us.

"I have a conference in Houston this week," I said as I pressed my lips gently to her forehead, "Just a quick run really."

She smiled then the corners of her mouth fell.

"Can Edward read dog's minds?" she asked and I smiled, pulling her a little into me.

"Not true dogs," I said as I released her and took the dog's leash from her.

She seemed satisfied with my answer as I wrapped the dog's leash around my wrist a couple of times and threw an arm around Bella as she leaned into my side. We walked a little ways down the beach, as night finally seemed to set in, we saw a small rock formation a little ways up the beach. We silently agreed to stop as we came up beside it, and I grabbed a stick from nearby in the sand. I stuck it firmly into the ground, careful not to snap it in half, then dropped the loop of the dog's leash over it, and the dog just laid down in the sand.

"When'd your mom get a dog?" I asked as I sat down in the sand beside her, and she put her head on my shoulder as we watched the waves come in by the light of the now almost fully missing sun.

"Phil apparently rescued him for her a few months ago," Bella said as I turned to her and brushed my lips against her cheek, "Chase, is his name."

"Chase," I repeated softly and I looked out at the water once more.

A few minutes later I realized Bella was starting to shiver, and cuddle into me. I figured that cuddling with, well, me, with that soft skin of hers must not be very comfortable, or warm. I motioned for her to sit up and I pulled off my hoodie and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she slipped it over her head, it was way too big for her, but she stilled looked really good in it, but I may have been a little biased.

I leaned down and kissed her lips, placing my hands on her face to gently hold her soft face in my hands. I felt her arms land around my shoulders as she brought herself against me as hard as she could, pressing her lips to mine. I smiled against her lips as I counted the minutes, concerned that she wouldn't want to stop for an air break. I finally pulled away and smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"Bella, my love," I said kissing her forehead again, "Breathe ok?"

"If I must," She said

"Yes, Bella, you have to," I said sweeping the hair from her eyes, "Doctor's orders."

"How could I refuse that logic?" She asked as she leaned up and captured my lips in hers once more, but she kept it rather brief.

As soon as she pulled away I pulled my arms out from under myself and I was lying in the sand as she rested her head on my chest. I took my right arm out of the sand and wrapped it around her, holding her close to myself, as close as I thought I could without hurting her.

We looked up at the now visible stars in the night sky. Bella yawned as she played with one of the buttons on my shirt, twisting it and sliding it ever so slightly back and forth, only to drop it a few seconds later. I used my left hand to gently stroke her hair as she repeated the process, minus the yawning factor. We lay there in silence for a few minutes, and I wondered if now was the time to tell her about the bank account I had set up for us when we left in a few years. I figured, not wanting to ruin the moment, that it could wait, and we just lay there.

I craned my neck and gently pressed my lips to her cHaradid Artery, and I felt her blood rushing through her. She didn't move as I kissed it and I pulled away. Resisting the little bit of temptation I had to turn her right there and then. She looked disappointed as I pulled away and rested my head back in the sand.

"What time is your mom expecting you to get back?" I asked a quite a few minutes later as Bella turned her head so she could look into my eyes.

"We should probably head back in a few minutes," I said and I smiled.

"You know, if you let me carry you, we can stay here later," I said.

"Oh really?" She said as she rolled over so that she was on top of me, and I shifted my arms so that I now hand my hands folded on her back, and she kissed me, "And what did you have in mind that we do with that few extra minutes?"

"Not what you're thinking," I said and her face fell just a little bit, "Bells, I'd hope it would take longer than a few minutes, and I told you before, I want to take us slow."

"You can go as slow as you want," she said, and shook my head.

"Bella, you're not helping," I said and she gave me a mischievous smile, as to remind me that she wasn't trying to help, "And I wanna do this right, well as right as possible, so you're going to have to at least until you're eighteen."

"Going by human rules are we now?" She said and I nodded.

"You are human," I replied and she rolled her eyes, "Oh, c'mon hon, it's like what? Two more months?"

"I've already been waiting three months, not even including the time that we weren't technically together," she said and I chuckled as she giggled a little bit.

We both went silent as she cuddled up on top of me and I kept her wrapped up in my arms as her chin rested on my chest. Her eyes were fixed in a locked gaze with my own and we stayed there for a few more moments.

"Ok," I said checking my watch via bringing it up to my face, it was almost ten, "We better head back to the beach entrance now, especially if you're not going to let me carry you."

"How do you intend to carry me?" She asked, "And what? Just leave poor Chase in the dust?"

I smiled, realizing that I hadn't really thought of the silent dog since we had arrived. I stood up, carefully, and helped Bella to her feet as I rose. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning around and picking up chase's leash. I took Bella's hand with my free hand and we headed back to where the break in the sea wall was.


	7. Chapter 7 Bella

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Carlisle… or any of them for that matter…

A/N: Let me just say, I have been watching a lot of Peter Facinelli interviews, and he's so awesome!!! Can't wait for New Moon… ok so back to the story… and so sorry for the wait… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Seven

Isabella Swan

As we made our way back down the beach, Carlisle's arm around my waist in an attempt to keep me balanced, I must've tripped at least eight times before we even reached the halfway point. Let's just say my level of klutziness, and the uneven sand on the beach combined with the partial light, only acquired by the street lights on the other side of the seawall was not a very good mix. Each time I fell, well I guess you could say almost fell, Carlisle caught me just inches from the sand and helped me back up to my feet. Every time he held me closer in an attempt to keep me from falling, but it was no use.

"Bella?" He said sweetly as he helped me up from what was close to my eleventh fall and we had just hit the halfway mark, "You sure you don't want me to carry you? I mean, we're just about halfway now, and there's only so many times your ankle can twist like that."

"Fine," I said as he picked me up in both arms and held me carefully against his chest as though I were a precious little baby, "As long as you promise not to run."

"Wouldn't dream of it," He replied with his usual, completely heart melting smile.

I cuddled into his chest noticing at a glance that Chase's leash had fallen around his bicep when he had picked me up, and there it rested. I smiled up at him and he leaned down and gently bumped his lips to mine before bringing his head back to the straight position to look where he was going. I cuddled into his chest as he held me there in both arms. My eyes were starting to close as the time change started to catch up with me, and the noise the water made as it washed up on the beach lulled me off to sleep.

"Bella," I woke up to the sound of his voice calling my name, but I was reluctant to open my eyes just yet, "Bella, sweat heart? Time to wake up, we're back."

"Mmm?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes to see his eyes just watching me with so much passion and concern it was heart melting.

"You wanna get down?" He asked playfully and I shook my head and cuddled further into him.

"Naw, I'm good," I said and he chuckled at my attempt at humor as he set me carefully down so I was standing on the sand once more.

As soon as he had set me down, and threw my arms up around his neck and he bend down a little so that I wouldn't hurt myself as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close as he dared. As much as I love Carlisle, I was happy to have the sweatshirt's warmth between us as the sea breeze sent cold night air into my ear.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," Carlisle whispered softly into my ear before kissing the side of my head, "And I always will, even if I live to see this planet fade away."

"I love you too," I said as soon as my heart rate went back to normal and I knew it was a lame response to that, but it's all my mind could come up with shortly after being frozen, I kissed him then added, "Let's just hope I'm still here, with you."

"I will never let anything happen to you, Bella, as long as you want me with you, I'm here," He said as my legs turned to jello.

It didn't really matter though because I managed to throw my arms around his neck, which he lowered to prevent later bruises and then lifted my back up into his arms. I kissed the bite mark that I had seen so many times on his neck and then exhaled through my nose rather heavily as I rested my chin on his shoulder and he turned his head to kiss my cheek. Then I inhaled, trying to bring in as much of his scent through my nose and to my brain as possible. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair, which was amazingly soft expecially since the rest of him was so solid and hard, but it didn't matter, I loved every inch of him. I loved the way her truly did love me, with all his heart. I loved the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled and the way he said my name. Most all though, I just loved him.

"I don't wanna go home," I said into his ear before kissing it, and then gently nibbling, careful not to chip a tooth.

"So we'll leave tonight," He said in a very serious tone, "I'll get you on my back and we'll run to Forks, pick up anything you want, and we'll go. We'll be in Athens by morning. We'll be the talk of the town, and we'll be together."

"That sounds amazing," I said, then added jokingly, "But who says I want to go to Athens?"

"Where ever you want then," He said, pressing his lips to my neck for the second time that night, "Let's just go, come away with me, Bella."

"You know we can't," I said as he set me down, "Or rather, I can't leave Charlie yet, not after what I put him through a couple months ago."

"I know," He said solemnly as he gazed into my eyes just as the street lights went out behind us, "Well, I guess now I'll have to walk you home."

"What a shame," I said as he handed me Chase's leash and I shivered as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

He chuckled as we headed towards the break in the sea wall and he glanced at his watch as we crossed the street. We walked to the street corner just outside the line of vision of somebody on my mom's porch or peeking out my mother's window. He leaned down and kissed me, ever so gently.

"Well, good night," He said checking his watch again, "Why do the street lights go out so early? It's only eleven."

"This section is mostly retirees, in their eighties," I said and he chuckled a little bit.

"Eighty is nothing," He said jokingly, and in the light of the moon I could see his usual mischievous smile as I handed him Chase's leash, he looked a little surprised.

I yanked the black sweatshirt over my head and tried to switch it out for the leash but he just smiled.

"Honey," He said handing me the leash, but refusing the sweatshirt with his usual overly charming smile, "Bella, I bought it on the way out here, with you in mind. It's all yours, you can wear it in public, because no one'll recognize it, and you can cuddle with it when I can't be here with you, maybe even instead of cuddling with-"

"Ok," I said, cutting him off before he could say Edward's name, "You're jealous."

"Of course I am," He said sweetly, "And, I just thought I'd mention that I haven't been sleeping with Es. Not since that night in the baseball field. I've been pulling all the night shifts at the hospital, signed myself up for house calls for the elderly. It's not like we were very physical after a hundred and eighty three years. Just wanted you to know, I am all in this Bella, there's not really anyone else. However, just in warning I may have to-"

"Yeah, I got it," I said, not wanting to think about it at all, and he smiled, knowing that was exactly what was going on in my head.

"Don't you worry, Bells," He said, leaning down and kissing my forehead, "I love you, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I asked and I put the sweatshirt in his un suspecting hand, "I can't very well bring Chase for a walk and return with some mystery sweatshirt can I?"

He chuckled.

"I guess not," He said throwing the sweatshirt back over his head and it was back on him before I could even blink, "I'll bring it for you tomorrow, tell her you're going shopping or something."

"You got it," I said as I leaned up and kissed him briefly before he gave me a falsely scared look.

"Wow, your mom looks worried," He said looking off in the direction of my mother's house, and he kissed me quickly and gazed into my eyes as he slipped Chase's leash around my wrist, "See you tomorrow, same time, same place?"

"Make it a little earlier?" I asked and he smiled.

"As early as I can manage," He whispered and then he disappeared into the night as I turned and headed home to mom.

Mom wasn't as upset as most mothers would be, and I was able to excuse myself with a simple "I'm tired" which was true. I walked up to my room and collapsed onto my bed as dreams of Carlisle filled my head once more.

I woke up the next day feeling totally refreshed, and wondering how I was going to kill the day light before I could go meet Carlisle on the beach. I got out of bed, not bothering to fix my hair or get out of the clothes from last night just yet, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

I sat down at the table as the front door shut behind Phil and his bat bag. Mom set a bowl of cereal down in front of me and I dug in. Mom watched me for a little bit, until I looked up and swallowed.

"Phil's got a game at noon, and I was wondering if you would go so that I'd have someone to sit with in the stands," Mom said and I nodded.

"Sure, I'll go, I love baseball," I said and she gave me a very skeptical look over her coffee.

"You do?"

"Well," I said reminding myself to word my next statement correctly, "My boyfriend loves it, I guess he just rubbed off on me."

My statement was more true to my Carlisle then to Edward, but it fit both of them well enough so as not to raise suspicion. Mom just watched me a little concerned, before telling me the game was in an hour and to go get ready. Twenty minutes after breakfast, I was in the car with mom on the way to the ballpark. I smiled as we passed the rocks, and the street corner that I had been with Carlisle on the night before and mom just kept looking concerned over at me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" She asked and I nodded.

"Great, actually," I said and she smiled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that Cullen boy I met a few months ago would it?" My mom said, and I had to stop myself from asking her which one.

"Yeah, Edward's great," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"He's cute too," said mom and I raised an eyebrow at her, "Though, in all fairness his father is so much cuter."

"Mom, Carlisle's married, you're married," I reminded her then added in an afterthought, "And even if Esme was to leave him, there are so many women in forks that I'm sure have slipped him their number. Besides, you're way too old."

"Thanks," said my mom sarcastically and she chuckled, and to hold my cover I chuckled a little too, then mom passed me her cell, "Oh, speaking of Edward, he called the house last night, but you were asleep. I told him you'd call him back."

"Thanks," I said as I took her phone and quickly dialed Edward's cell number.

"Hello?" answered a slightly confused Edward, and I could tell he didn't know who it was.

"Hey," I said and his tone changed dramatically.

"Hey, Bella," He said happily, "Did you just wake up?"

"No, mom just told me you called, we're on the way to Phil's baseball game," I said and he laughed.

"Sounds fun, won't be nearly as exciting as a Cullen game, but it'll still be fun," He said, and I laughed a little.

"So Forks hasn't blown up with out me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Nope, still here, Esme's a little on edge because Carlisle's away, but oh well."

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, trying to play dumb, but not too dumb.

"Conference in Houston," said Edward, "Actually, Alice said to tell you that you two are on the same flight here from Nebraska, so Carlisle said he'd drive you home and I'll just meet you in your room."

"Ok," I said, silently wondering just how many strings Carlisle had had to pull so that we would be together that extra hour or two, as mom pulled into the stadium parking lot, "Sorry, Edward I got to go, we just got to the stadium, say hi to everyone for me, bye."

"Bye, Bella," He said and we both hung up at about the same time as mom used Phil's extra parking space up near the stadium.

The game passed slowly, and Edward was right, it seemed like a backyard picnic game compared to the way the Cullens played in the meadow. Phil's team won, so mom and I waited for him and then went out to dinner, so we got back to the house at around six. The minute I got home I dropped my extra food in the fridge then, told mom I wanted to walk down to the boardwalk and do some shopping, and she let me go, knowing this time I wouldn't be back for a while.

"Be back by the time the street lights turn off tonight, ok?" she called after me.

"Sure thing, mom," I said as I ran out of the house and down the street to the beach.

Carlisle was already there, his hood was still up to block the left over sun that hadn't quiet disappeared into dusk yet as I ran to his side. He greeted me with a kiss then I held something up for him. While we were waiting for Phil to be ready to go I ran into the gift shop and found this necklace that screamed Carlisle. It was a black leather string with a small sterling silver baseball hanging from it.

"And you can say, you found it in the Texas airport," I said as he lowered his head and I put it around his neck.

"Thanks, Bella, I love it," He said and he leaned in and kissed me very briefly, so he tried, and I held him against my lips for while, he could have gotten away if he had wanted to.

That week, like the summer that led up to it, passed way too quickly.


	8. Chapter 8 Carlisle

Disclaimer: I don't own them, any of them

A/N: And the few chapters we've all been waiting for…. Bella's birthday slash the beginnings of New Moon…and be reminded I am totally rearranging a lot of the details… Read. Enjoy. Review (Seriously all of you… you have no idea how happy they make me... not mention the more I get the faster I write ;) )

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Eight

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I walked into the locker room at the hospital early on Friday September thirteenth and Bella was the only one on my mind as I switched to scrubs for my first surgery. I pulled off my button up shirt the necklace she had given me nearly a month ago now came out from under my t-shirt. I kissed the tiny baseball briefly before throwing my scrub shirt on stuffing it back underneath my shirt.

Today was her birthday and I had left the house early in order to escape the party planning and finish off the plans I had for Bella and I's weekend. When I had suggested that we wait for her to be eighteen I had never guessed that a month could pass so slowly. Tonight was her party at our house, at which I would have to suck it up and deal with his hands all over her, but later on this weekend she would be all mine.

My plan was all ready set. Emmett had already announced that he would be taking Jasper, Edward, and himself for a brother bonding time or whatever and they were having a good time shutting me out of it while the girls were all invited up to see Tanya and Denali coven for the weekend, no boys allowed. Which, of course suited my plans for Bella and I perfectly, and along with the surgery I had scheduled on Saturday morning and the fact that I was on call Sunday evening, it gave me enough of an alibi to spend Saturday night and the majority of Sunday with Bella.

As I sat there on the locker room bench Dr. Scott Petty came up behind me, we were, by human standards probably the youngest two surgeons at the hospital at that time. So, we were friends, and we hung around at lunch together. I, of course, claimed that Esme had me on a special diet, and after a few whipped jokes, he got used to my not eating. He sat down on the bench next to me and smiled over at me.

"I just saved a life," He said excitedly and I chuckled a little.

"We do that daily," I reminded him and his boyish grin grew, "Not beautiful women who are in love with us."

"Oh, yeah? Eliza's ok?" I asked, chuckling inwardly at my friend's tendency to fall in love with his patients.

"Healthy as can be," He said, then nodded at my necklace that had fallen out of my shirt again, "So you playing in the charity game this weekend then?"

"You bet," I said, just then remembering the healed patients vs. doctors baseball game was this Sunday afternoon. I had signed up for short stop, prepared to play rather human like, but still well. Then I lied through my teeth, "Esme and all the kids are off this weekend, and I got nothing better to do."

"Well let's do something Saturday?" said Scott, and I shook my head.

"I'm good, Scott," I said quickly, "I like the quiet, the house is peaceful when there's not six teenagers in it."

"Guess it would be," said Scott and he chuckled, "How do you take care of all those kids?"

"They pretty much take care of themselves," I said and he laughed.

"Right, I was hell to my parents when I was their age."

"They're pretty mature," I replied and Scott nodded.

"They're all dating though aren't they?"

"Enough," I said as I blocked all the bad images that rushed to my head and he smiled mischievously as we walked out of the locker room and headed our different ways to different operating rooms.

"Alright, call me if you get bored this weekend," He called.

"I won't be," I called back to him and I could hear him chuckling as I opened the door to the scrub room.

I walked into the house late that night, I had had an emergency call just as I was leaving and I had to go back and save a two year old that had managed to shut its fingers in the car door's fingers. When I walked in Alice and everyone were making last minute preparations for Bella's party.

"Carlisle!" Alice practically yelled at me as I walked in, "They'll be here in like five minutes!"

"Relax," I said as I took off my coat and put it on the coat stand near the door, "I'm here aren't I?"

I sat back on the couch, preparing myself to indeed suck it up and deal with them together. I just was ready, just when Edward walked in with his hand on the small of Bella's back. I took a deep breath and flinched slightly out of jealousy, the way Bella had told me many times that she thought was cute. She smiled as I realized that she was wearing my sweatshirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows making me smile back at her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," I said and she nodded, trying to act in love with Edward, and not me, she graciously thanked me for my well wishes and moved on, Edward guiding her towards the kitchen.

Alice then came running over to me and looked anxiously over at me, which I took as a cue to take her under my shield. She then let go, and she was obviously filling her head with the thoughts that she would never be able to share with Edward. Then she stepped closer and whacked me upside the head.

"How could you?" She whispered so softly that there was no way anyone would be able to hear her, and with the shield up, there was no way that could happen, then continued in the same quiet voice, "You really did fall in love with her."

I nodded and she growled a little, but I was prepared to take any punishment she could dish out and more. I felt like a jerk, the biggest jerk to ever walk the planet. It didn't matter that he wasn't really my son, but that didn't matter because he was also my best friend. But then my mind brought me a picture of Bella and I lying on the beach, and though it hurt, it was worth it. I was in love with her too, and it just so happened that she loved me too. It was a cop out I know, but it was the best excuse I had, and I couldn't even imagine my life without the love of Bella. Future daughter in law wasn't something I could settle for anymore, and future father in law I knew wasn't something Bella had in her mind at all anymore.

Alice composed herself and left the perimeter of the shield and joined everyone in the kitchen. Why was the world so cruel, to let me find the woman I love, but have us stuck in this ridiculous situation. If only I had been handed an ounce more compassion, and I would have had the nobility to step out of the situation, but I just couldn't. I would still bow out with the compassion that I had know, but I knew it wouldn't do any good, she was as in love with as she had always been, and my leaving wouldn't change that.

"Carlisle, honey?" called Esme from the kitchen and I winced a little bit, not enough for anyone to notice, "You coming?"

"Yeah," I said hopping off the couch and running full speed into the kitchen, "What do you mean, I'm here?"

Bella couldn't help but chuckle a little while Esme just smiled and leaned up and kissed me quickly. I noticed Bella's true smile disappeared and her fake one showed up, lucky Jasper was out making the last arrangements to Bella's stereo with Emmett. But Emmett cracked a joke as he walked in and Bella returned to normal before Jasper had a chance to read her emotion.

The night passed without incident that is until it came time for Bella to open her gifts. Bella cut her finger opening her present from Edward. Chaos was immediate as Emmett grabbed Jasper and he was soon joined by Rose and they held him back as Bella took a spill and blood squired out of the cut that had been cut into her arm by some glass. My first instinct was to run to her side, but I knew I had to let Edward get there first, and I had to give him enough credit to know that he wouldn't bite her anyways. But I wasted no time in getting to her after he had.

"Rose, Emmett!" I tried to remain calm, as to not be too unjust to Jasper, "Get Jasper outside, some fresh air, please! Edward, you're gonna have to let me through."

I was trying so hard not to lose my patients with Edward and throw him out of the way. He was being childish, but I knew, my guilty conscience kept on telling me "If anyone in this room had the right to be annoyed and want to kill somebody else." It was Edward to me and not the other way around. Eventually Edward stepped aside and I swooped in and picked Bella up and carried her, in both arms, trying to seem as platonic as possible, and carried her into the kitchen. Alice had gone outside with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett, and was undoubtedly trying her best to calm her Jasper down as I set Bella on the counter. I didn't bother asking her any of her preferences, I knew them anyways. I pulled the first aid kit out of the cabinet, which I had placed there just in case Bella got hurt.

"I-" said Edward and I nodded.

"Go, then," I said, casually, "I got her, she'll be fine."

Edward and Esme then exited the kitchen.

"C'mon, let's go find them," said Esme as they left, "I'm sure Jasper's already almost to Canada, I know it mean a lot to him if you would forgive him."

"Yeah, let's go," said Edward coolly, and I could tell he was a little irked with his brother.

I knew by the noises outside when they were all out of earshot. Everyone had gone after Jasper, who like Esme said would be halfway to Canada, and so would everyone else. I started to pick the shards of glass out of her arm and she smiled at me as I kissed her arm, her bicep through her sweatshirt, far from her bleeding wound.

"They're all gone," I said as I raised my head and kissed her forehead, but as I pulled away she pressed her lips to mine, "Sweetie, I gotta get the glass out of your arm."

"O-k," she said seductively, or maybe that was just me.

I got all the glass out, put on some disinfectant, and bandaged her up before I pressed my lips to hers again.

"So," I said as I kissed her bandage and looked up into her face, "We're all set for this weekend, as long as they don't change their hunting plans or visiting plans, all that's left is the where."

"Doesn't matter, as long as I am with you," She said and I smiled as I brushed her cheek with my hand, and my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing it was Esme I held up a finger to keep Bella quiet.

"Hey, honey," She said, "We found Jasper, he was already up here with the Denali's so we're all just going to stay here and Emmett's gonna bring Jasper for the hunting trip. Edward's on his way back to say a proper weekend good bye and to apologize, then he's going to meet the boys."

"Alright," I said, "How's Jasper?"

"He's furious with himself," Esme said and I nodded solemnly.

"Is he still there? Bella wants to talk to him," I said, once again subtly showcasing to Bella how well I knew her.

"Yeah, I'll go get him."

I waited the ten minutes while Bella tried to convince Jasper that it wasn't his fault and she was just a klutz. I could see her heart breaking to know that Jasper was in pain over her, and I felt a surge of overwhelming love for my Bella. Bella ended the call and I kissed her once more before I heard Edward starting to come in the distance.

"Bella? You ok?" Edward asked as he burst into the kitchen about five minutes later.

"She's good as new, Edward," I said as I washed the cloth I had used to mop her up out in the sink.

"Alright," He said, and I sensed he was starting to blame himself, "Jasper's in pretty rough shape so I'm gonna head out, see you Monday, Bella?"

"Sure," said Bella and Edward kissed her, making the monster inside of me roar with jealousy, making me flinch, "As long as Carlisle doesn't mind driving me home."

I nodded to say I would and with that Edward was gone. Ten minutes of silence later Bella reached into my pocket and picked up my cell phone. She flipped it open and called Charlie.

"Hey, Dad," She said, smiling mischievously at me, "I'm gonna spend the night over here with Alice, the boys just went off camping for the weekend. Ok, bye."


	9. Chapter 9 Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… Or Carlisle, though in all honesty I would rather own the latter.

A/N: Hey all sorry it did take this long, busy weekend with the twilight movie release (and everyone who got the 2 disc one… I know I love Bellisle.. but he's so cute in all the special features!!!) Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Nine 

Isabella Swan 

"Well aren't we feeling a little spontaneous," He whispered as he leaned in and caught my lips with his, then pulled away slowly, "You know, you threw a huge wrench in my plans for us this weekend."

"No," I said, kissing his forehead as he helped my down of the counter, "I just gave us an extra night, and your plans couldn't have been all that different than mine."

"Well, you're right," He said as a mischievous look came across his face and he took me in his arms and held me there in his arms, pulling me in to himself, then added innocently, "Sleepover. So, I'm guessing you don't want to rent and movie and eat popcorn? Because that was my plans for us."

"Oh really? Well, maybe a little later, like tomorrow?" I said as I gave him a little look and he got the hint to let me go, but not before laying another earth shattering kiss across my lips, "I- a I gotta take a shower, I was school all day and… "

"There is no way you need to shower, you smell amazing," He said stepping up and pressing his nose gently against my hair.

"Never mind then," I said as he stepped away again, letting his eyes gaze softly at me, "I WANT to take a shower."

"Need any help?" He asked playfully, eyes twinkling slightly and I shook my head, but then stopped and nodded.

"You can go get my bag from my closet back at Charlie's," I said and he smiled as he nodded, kissing my lips.

"Anything for you, my queen," He said as he pulled a little away, then grabbed his keys off the counter and headed out the door, "Don't forget to cover that bandage with a plastic bag, they're under the sink."

I smiled as I turned around and grabbed a bag and duct taped it to my bicep so that the water from my shower wouldn't be able to get in on my bandage. I showered as quickly as possible, knowing that Carlisle would be back before I got out, and I didn't want him to have to wait for me too much longer. I shut the water off five minutes later and I heard footsteps outside the shower curtain.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I pulled the curtain back just enough to see Carlisle setting my bag down on the counter, and just enough so that he could only see my face.

"Bella," He said, casually walking over to me and pressing his lips to mine, then carefully tucking some of my wet hair behind my ear.

"I'll see you downstairs then," He said with a small, adorable, little baby faced smile.

Then he was gone, and I hopped out of the shower and toweled off. I reached into my bag and picked out a pair running shorts and slipped them on. I wrapped the towel around my upper body and headed down the hall and walked into his room. I walked around the futon, which I had come to expect in the Cullen's bedrooms and walked over to the closet where I helped myself to one of his white button up shirts.

I rolled up the sleeves a little and buttoned all the buttons up except the top two, leaving my neck exposed with a little bit of cleavage. I walked back into the hall and took my bag of the bathroom counter and threw it haphazardly into the guest bedroom before heading down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and there was a glass of water waiting for me on the counter. I took a sip of the water that my Carlisle had set out for me and splashed the rest, unceremoniously into the drain in the sink. I walked quietly into the living room, even though I knew he could hear me, knowing that he was in there due to my hearing the news on in that room.

I walked in, noticing at a glance that he had pulled down all the curtains to clock the wide windows. I made a point of walking through his line of vision to the TV and sat down next to him. He turned the TV off with the remote that was in his hand and then twisted around to face me. Our eyes met for about a second before he attached his lips to mine, softly and sweetly caressing my cheek as he did so. It was only a matter of time before we fell backward to be lying on the couch.

I woke up the next morning with the shirt I had been wearing, and Carlisle's shirt draped over me like a blanket. My head was resting comfortably on Carlisle's bare chest, just then registering that he was gently stroking my hair, occasionally throwing in a kiss to the top of my head.

"Morning, Sweetie," He said rubbing my uninjured arm up and down, which reminded me, but Carlisle already had it covered, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head.

"I am just perfect," I replied and he nodded slightly as I checked my arms, they were bruise free, along with the rest of my body.

"Well except for that arm of yours," He said, kissing my bandage quickly before looking at his watch, "I gotta go into the hospital for a surgery in a few hours, I called Alice and she promised to call you here if anyone was coming so you could hide, not that we expect it, the boys brought Jasper up to Maine, they're having a moose problem. So, you can stay here."

He wriggled himself out from underneath me, and stood there in front of me, fully clothed except for no shirt on before he leaned down and kissed me. Then he helped me up as I pulled on one of his shirts and buttoned it quickly. He took my injured arm in his hands gingerly, careful not to hurt it.

"I'm gonna redress this before I go," He said and he kissed my hand as he dropped my arm, running, at a human pace to the kitchen, "Here we go."

He walked back into the room and peeled my bandage off, very carefully, and at the perfect speed to not cause any hurt. He kissed my perfectly stitched arm, then put some sort of ointment onto it and covered it with another bandage. He kissed my forehead and pulled away my crazy styled hair from my face before kissing me once more on the lips and disappearing first to upstairs to grab a shirt, and then for the hospital.

I took a quick shower then spent the time he was away exploring the house a little, the way I never could with Edward hovering over me all the time. I opened the fridge around lunch time, and to my surprise there was actually food in it, along with a note:

I didn't forget that you still have to eat, help yourself to anything and everything.

I Love you,

Carlisle

I smiled a little as I grabbed a soda and a premade sandwich from the pile of food that was now in the very well stocked fridge. I sat down at the island in the kitchen and started chowing down. I was halfway through my sandwich when Carlisle walked back into the kitchen, he set his blazer around the back of one of the chairs. He was so casually sexy, it was amazing, as he came over to me and kissed the top of my head before helping me off my stool.

"So, tell me," He asked as he pulled me in and held me close to him, "What do you wanna do?"

"Walk in the woods?" I asked and he nodded.

"That, we can do," He said as he kissed me briefly, as always, leaving me breathless, "Finish your sandwich and we'll get going."

"I don't really wanna go," I said as my instinctual laziness kicked in, and he chuckled, "How about that movie?"

"Ok," He said, "You want to rent one or just watch one of the eighty thousand that we have?"

"I think, in eighty thousand movies I can find one that's worth watching," I replied more for the reason that I didn't want him leaving agian than the idea of eighty thousand movies at my disposal.

He smiled as I leaned up and kissed him, he gave me that cute little boyish grin again and cleared the hair on my forehead before kissing it.

"Well, let's go find one then," He said as he led me by the hand towards the living room.


	10. Chapter 10 Carlisle

Disclaimer: I so do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey, sorry this took a little while, starting of Bella's depression, and all that good old New Moon stuff…Nice little thoughtful Carlisle chapter… Read. Enjoy. Review. (And thanks to those who reviewed last chapter… and to those who didn't… weak!)

Accidentally In Love 

Chapter Ten

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

Those two days that I spent with Bella here, at the house were the best up to that point in my three hundred sixty four years. Though, those long nights and sweet memories with Bella were soon to disappear. It took only a few days after the majority of the family returned for Edward to come to me and ask me if we could leave. I tried to reason with him, but he just wouldn't have it. He was just so convinced that it would be the best for Bella if he, Edward, were to just disappear. I honestly couldn't agree more, but for what he was calling for the whole family would be leaving. I just couldn't have that. I tried my hardest to stop his way of thinking, but he was convinced, and so we were leaving.

I had managed to schedule some life saving surgeries for a few days after the set date was for us to leave. Therefore, I was staying behind for an extra couple of days while everyone else headed off in their separate directions. In those days leading up to the big abandonment it took all that I was not to announce to everyone that Bella and I were in love and I was staying for good. I couldn't though, my compassion made me weak. I would stay the few extra days, spend all my time with Bella, then go off and meet them in Africa, swearing to Bella that I would return. It was tempting to just tell them I would meet them and just stay there with Bella for all eternity, but I couldn't, not that way, it would kill Es, and I owed her more than that.

That night I sat alone in the living room, knowing that most of my family was, by now, halfway around the world and Edward was off seemingly breaking Bella's heart. I knew that the biggest line in Edward's speech to her would be announcing that ALL of us were leaving, including me. I couldn't wait to go find her after he left to tell her that I was staying for a few extra days. The age we had agreed on was twenty two, but I was willing to lower it to when she graduated high school, almost nineteen, so we wouldn't have to be apart too long.

Edward returned to the house at about eleven to notice me sitting on the couch and he couldn't smile.

"You're off then?" I asked, then added, trying to sound less concerned then I was, "Was she ok?"

"She was devastated," Edward replied, and I blinked, wanting to pulverize him for hurting her.

"You know we don't have to go about it this way," I said and he just glared at me.

"Carlisle, you know we do, if something ever happened to her? Would you want to live with me for the next few thousand years while we wait for the world to end?"

"No, I guess not," I said then added, still trying to be the good friend, though I already knew I failed, "But I also don't want to have to see you trying to be without her."

Which was exactly why Bella and I would be leaving and running away, and not running into either him or Es until a few hundred years from when we leave.

"I'll be fine, Carlisle," He said, "See you in a few days."

He was gone in a few seconds and then I was sitting there alone again. The room was dark, as we hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. I waited a few hours, knowing that Edward would be now halfway to Africa to meet up with Esme. I stood up, figuring if they hadn't found her yet, as it started to rain, I should probably go get her.

I headed, carless, straight to Bella's house first, figuring that she was there already. I went in through the window as I had heard her speak of Edward doing so many times, and saw her huddled on her bed, all wrapped up in her comforter. Charlie, by the sounds of his footsteps was downstairs.

She was sobbing, thankful that Charlie didn't hover, I walked over and wrapped my body around her and hugged her tight.

"I am here, Bella," I whispered into ear and she looked up into my face, while I wiped the tears and the hair out of her face.

"You're not leaving?" She said sniffling up and looking into my eyes.

"No, well not now," I said, "Everyone left like a couple hours ago, I had to wait before I came to see you, make sure they had already found you. I leave in a couple days."

My last comment made her turn and start crying into my chest. I gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, just trying to calm her down.

"Bells," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple then continued in a whisper, "I love you, if there was another way that I could think of… I'll be back. I'll always come back, remember that, Bells, I'll spend as much as I can with you in the next three days. Then, I'll be back on your twenty second birthday. I'll come back for you. Then we'll be free."

"Do I really have to wait that long to see you again?" said Bella as she sat up and threw her arms around my neck, and gazing into my eyes.

"You have to at least graduate high school, and I told Es I'd come meet her, I owe her that much, Bells," I said as I leaned in and kissed her lips, "But you stick it out this year, and I'll come back for you. I'll try to get here sooner, but-"

"Then by the latest?" she asked and I nodded.

"I would never be able to hurt you, Bella," I said as I laid further down, holding her head to my chest, trying to sooth her, "I WILL be back."

"Why do you have to leave?" she asked and I chuckled a little.

"Here I was thinking that my compassion was something you liked about me," I said and she shrugged the shoulder that wasn't pressed against my torso.

"I love everything about you," she said and I smiled.

"Then Bella, let me do this, so that I CAN be with you," I said softly then paused for a few minutes as she sighed and fell asleep, "And so I can be me, with you."

I knew if I just walked away without giving Esme any explanation at all, it would eat away at me until there was nothing left. I had nothing if not a very strong conscience that screamed at me whenever I did anything that messed up anyone else. Even when I was with Bella, it was dully screaming at me in the back of my head, I just ignored it. I knew that if I tried to ignore, or rather stop hanging around with her, and now stop sleeping with her, I would be a mess. It was such a huge part of me, it was like she now owned the majority of my heart. And, no pun intended, if I ever lost her, emotionally or physically, I would be dead inside.

I spent most the night thinking about how difficult the next few months would be for the both of us. Then, I figured it be less terrible if I could not think about it and wondered how I would occupy my time and not let on that it was bugging the crap out of me not seeing her.

"MMM," she groaned softly in her sleep, and that brought me back to the present, as she murmured, "Carlisle."

I smiled, thinking to myself how perfectly beautiful and adorable she was. I subconsciously pulled her tighter into myself, knowing that that one second had ripped at my heart, knowing that this would make it even harder for me to leave her in a couple days time. I made a mental promise that I would come back every few months to check up on her, maybe not exactly showing myself for the first few months, but then again if they were hard on her I may have to. Then again, Edward might've been right about the clean break, but I was too weak to be able to do that. Bella brought out my weakness as well as the best in me when we were together. We were soul mates, just born hundreds of years apart, fate had taken pity on us and let us be together, and for that I had to be thankful. Maybe this wasn't such the horrible curse I had made it out to be the last few hundred years, it had brought me to Bella.


	11. Chapter 11 Bella

Disclaimer: Yeah, hi, don't own them

A/N: Hey, I got really sad writing this chapter… and stopped halfway through then it took me a little while to start back up again… but here you all go… and just a suggestion but I was listening to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls writing this Chapter… real short chapter….I'll update really soon though…Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Eleven

Isabella Swan

In the few days that Carlisle could stay behind he was with me as much as he could. He left once in the first couple days for a quick hunt, and the only other time he actually left was to do the surgeries that were allowing him to stay there with me. Charlie had been of great help to us, even if he didn't know exactly what was going on. He had been calling into school sick for me all week so that I could "grieve for Edward" which translated to being with Carlisle.

Carlisle was so cute and thoughtful all the time he was there. He hid in the closet when Charlie came in, and he cooked for me when Charlie left. I made him wear the sweatshirt around the house as much as possible so that it would smell like him for as long as possible after he left. Carlisle made love to me every night that he was there, it was like he was trying to stock up on love before he left and the night before his departure wasn't any different. I laid there in his arms that night and was totally and completely happy, and then I remembered he was leaving in the morning.

"Bella, sweetie, please don't think about it now because right now I'm here. Worry about tomorrow in the morning, ok Bells?" He said as I wondered how faintly my breathing had changed in stress, and he started to gently stroke my head.

I turned my head and kissed the center of his bare chest and savored the coolness that met my lips. He wrapped me up tight as I shifted laid on top of him, knowing that in the morning I would have to give him up. There was no way I was going to stop him from meeting Edward and Esme in Africa. Carlisle had always told me that he wanted to, eventually, go to the middle of Africa and do what he could to help. Mostly with the kids, but I knew how much he had wanted to go and do it. He had always said that we would go together, once I was turned of course, but now was as good a time as ever, considering I wasn't so crazy about the idea anyways.

I didn't like the idea of mosquitoes and dirt and roughing it in the wilderness of Africa. Dealing with that stuff wasn't my strong suit, and even though Carlisle argued that it wouldn't be that bad once I was turned, there was still no way in hell I was going. It was nice that he was going though, it was very Carlisle and I knew I had to let him go, if not only for the selfish reason that he would break up with Esme while he was there and then come home to me. I also knew that my poor little compassionate Carlisle had to face up to what we were before we could disappear.

I woke up the next morning at six so I could go to school and not have to think too hard about Carlisle's leaving. When the alarm went off Carlisle hopped out of bed and dressed quickly before laying out a pair of jeans, underwear, bra, t-shirt and his sweat shirt for me, then took me by the hand and helped me out of bed too. I dressed slowly, knowing that when I was done he would be leaving.

I pulled his black sweatshirt over my head last and when my head popped out of the head hole his lips were on mine. He placed his hands on my hips as I threw my arms around his neck, which he already had bent so I wouldn't hurt my arms. Our lips moved together and an alarm went off inside my head. I knew that if I begged him to stay now, he would. He loved me so much, if he even thought I would shed a tear, he would stay, this was my chance. He would stay, but I couldn't do it. Not to Carlisle, I could never do that to him, I was just going to have to suck it up for the next few minutes.

"Bells," He said as he pulled his mouth away from mine and wrapped his arms tightly but gently around me, then removed one of his arms, and brought it up to his neck, "Why don't you keep this? As something to remember I'm coming back?"

I only then realized that he was starting to unclasp the necklace I had given him a few months ago, and I stopped him.

"I want my tag on you too," I replied when he gazed softly into my eyes with a clear expression of confusion, "It's to remind you that I'm here waiting like a tag."

"Bells," He said with a little as he replaced his arm around me and kissed my forehead, the arm only stayed around me a few seconds before he pointed to his still heart, "Sweetie, your tag's right here."

I smiled as he melted my heart that last time before he kissed me and I dreaded that the words "Good Bye" were coming next. But, Carlisle knowing me better than I knew myself, knew exactly what to say to keep me wanting him.

"I love you," He said simply as he pulled away and kissed my cheek, then he was gone, "Keep yourself busy, time will pass faster."

I picked up my school bag from over in the corner of my room, and headed for the door. Then I stopped as the impact of the last few minutes hit me and I collapsed back onto my bed and dropped my bag as I went. I cuddled up in the covers and cried myself to sleep, school could wait another day.


	12. Chapter 12 Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own them… no matter how much I wish I did…

A/N: Hey everybody…I was listening to James Blunt's you're beautiful… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Twelve 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

It had been two months, one week, two days, five hours, six minutes, and fifty four seconds since I had said my good byes to Bella as I walked over to the medical tent across the wooded road from my and Esme's tent. The shade from all the trees in this village was perfect for us, and we were always free to walk around as we pleased, no matter how much sun was out, the trees shaded us. We hunted nearby as we pleased, there were plenty of large wild animals everywhere around us. The only thing that was dragging me was my love for Bella. I hated not being with her, and I was starting to resent that tiny little African village, even though I loved what I was doing. I had saved at least fifty kids and double the amount of adults, the people had been coming from miles around, all asking for the American doctor.

I just needed to see my Bella, my heart broke every time I saw that necklace around my neck. It was a constant reminder of how much more I would rather be with her than here. As I sat down in the folding chair, I looked out at the little village and saw Edward trying to teach the kids how to play stick ball. We hadn't thought to bring our bats, just extra cargo, the kids seemed to be enjoying it anyways. Edward looked at me oddly from his place in the makeshift outfield.

I watched as Edward gently cradled the ball as he passed it to a young boy, and ran rather humanly over to the medical tent. He hang his hand on the beam and watched me skeptically as I set a boy's arm then casted it and sent him on his way. Edward just stared at me for a few more seconds. I looked up at him too, his eyes were haunted and he looked tormented. I knew he was suffering Bella deprivation too, and I just couldn't bring myself to tell him, not so much Esme, I've wanted to explain to her for a while now. I needed to get back to Bella, I just didn't know if I should, I'd just have to leave again.

"What's up with you, Carlisle?" Edward asked, "I don't think I've ever seen you moping around like this."

"I'm just a little off," I said, deciding in the moment it will be best for me to go see her, "I have to go hunting soon, maybe I'll leave tonight, it'll take a few days. Can you two stay here and take care of the people?"

"Yeah, sure," said Edward, watching me with a little concern in his face, "Yeah, Esme and I'll take care of everyone."

"Ok," I said and I stood up, "I think I'll go now then…"

"Alright," said Edward, and I nodded before heading to the edge of the forest and I started to run.

I didn't stop running until I got to the familiar woods of the town of Forks. I went straight to Bella's house and I had never been so happy to see her truck in the driveway. Her truck was accompanied by another car, but I didn't know who's it was. I looked in through the window to make sure she was alone from the woods behind her house. I saw into her living room, I smiled to see her with my sweatshirt and was sitting on the floor doing homework. Then I noticed some guy sitting on the floor with her. He looked young, a lot younger than she was, but the way they were reacting…if she wasn't wearing my sweatshirt I would've thought she had moved on.

I didn't like it, and I didn't like the fact that I wanted to go in there and rip that little boy's head off. Then, I watched as she got up and went into the kitchen then disappeared into the hall. It was my chance. I ran through the house and stopped short behind her as she turned around with a bag of chips to head back to her friend. Her eyes expanded several sizes then she threw her arms around me and I kissed her with all the passion I had been saving for her in the past two months.

"Can you get rid of the kid?" I asked and she nodded and then stepped away from me real quick.

"If I go and tell him he has to go, are you gonna disappear?" She asked with a mischievous smile and I leaned down and kissed her again and she nodded, "Gotcha."

"Hey, Jake, thanks for coming, but don't you have to pick Billy up at the Clearwaters'?" I heard her say and then I heard him wrestle up a some papers and then a few minutes later, the shutting behind him.

The next thing I saw was Bella running own the hall into my arms. I pulled her tight, though I was careful not to crush her and then I leaned down and kissed her. Our lips moved together for several minutes before I pulled away.

"Bella? Who was that guy?" I asked as she jumped up, cueing me to take her up in my arms, and I did.

"It was just Jake," She said as she leaned up and kissed my cheek before looking into my eyes, "Old family friend, I was kinda a mess when you left, Charlie made me start hanging out with him."

I believed her, what choice did I have? I'd heard her say Jacob's name before, and I knew that Charlie was friends with his father, so it made sense. The mention of being a mess once I had left was also viable, and not to mention heart wrenching.

"Bella, I love you, so much, and I'm back, for a couple days," I said and her face fell.

"I thought you were back, back," She said as I leaned down and kissed her.

"I will be soon, sweetie," I said and I kissed her again, "There are just so many people down there that need my help."

"And your wife has nothing to do with this?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Bella, if anyone's holding me back from telling her, it's Edward. He's miserable and moping around and it's all because he's going into withdrawal from you," I said with a little smile, knowing what that meant, "With any luck we'll be home within the next couple months."

"Seriously? Have you heard from Alice or Rosalie lately?" She asked as I carried her upstairs, and she didn't have time to talk anymore until I laid her gently down on her bed, and started to remove her shoe.

"Nope, well heard from Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are on a honeymoon so there's no way I'll hear from them anytime soon. Alice found her sister though," I said as I set her shoes on the floor and slid up and laid down next to her, "But I'm confident that if we decide to come back, they'll all come with us. Well at least Alice will, and then obviously Jasper too. Emmett'll want to come back, but Rosalie may not want to."

"Mmhmm," she said as she turned on her side and cuddled into me, and I held her tight, "I am in love you, Carlisle Cullen."

"I am in love with you too," I whispered into her ear and he smiled as she rubbed her nose against my shirt as to smell me better.

Then, I felt her hand on my chest and she started to unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt then leaned over and kissed my Adam's apple. I brought her chin gently up so that I could look into her eyes.

"Bells, I didn't just come back for this," I said as she smiled and kissed me.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"Well, let's hope your dad doesn't decide to come home early then," I said as she smiled widely and I brought her lips against mine again.


	13. Chapter 13 Bella

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

A/N: Ok, I will try my best to just alternate with updating between this and my other story for them… but no promises….this chapter is really short… purely because I want to pick up with Carlisle's point of view next chapter….Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love 

Chapter Thirteen 

Isabella Swan

I woke up Saturday morning wrapped up tightly in Carlisle's arms, sure I was really going to wake up in a few minutes, and he would be gone, again. So, I laid there, absent mindedly tracing the lines on his chiseled chest. I loved dreams like this, its just they really stung when I finally did wake up. Then, Carlisle, who usually stayed still during the dreams, just allowing me to cuddle up to him, did something he never did in my dreams. He quickly maneuvered around underneath the sheets so that he was holding me in both arms, one of them underneath my knees so that they hung over it, and the other wrapped around my back, holding me to his bare chest.

"Bella," He whispered in my ear in that perfect velvet voice of his, "I missed you so much, Bells."

"I missed you more," I said as I kissed the closest part of his chest to my lips.

"Well, I highly doubt that," Carlisle said and I giggled a little as he slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Bells?!" called Charlie from somewhere down stairs and, as Always Carlisle jetted off to hide in the closet while my dad knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked as soon as I had Carlisle's sweatshirt and my flannel pants back on and I was cuddled into the covers, looking perfectly natural.

"Ah, Bells," He said as he opened the door and stood in the doorway, "Jake called for you earlier, so I told him you were still sleeping. You should call him back."

He threw me the phone and I nodded.

"Thanks Dad," I said and he nodded.

"It's almost noon, you should be outta bed by now, Bells," Charlie said as he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I will," I called back as I waited to hear him reach the bottom of the stairs and then Carlisle was beside me again, kissing a small path up my neck to my ear.

"So, you gonna call your friend back?" He asked as he pulled away from my neck and handed me the phone.

"No," I said simply, "Not while you're here anyways."

"Why not? You said there was nothing going on."

"Because I wouldn't like it if you called any other girl while you were with me," I said and he smiled as he kissed me again.

"Aww, thanks Sweetie," He said, he seemed to get what I meant even if I didn't exactly say it right.

"When do you have to go back?" I asked as he cuddled me against him and we fell back on my pillow.

"Monday morning I guess," He said, and I cuddled closer into him and he took the cue to hold me tighter, "So you want breakfast yet?"

"Yes, but it would include going downstairs, and Charlie's down there, and I don't really want to be separated at the moment," I said as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"He just left," He replied and I jumped out of bed and led him by the hand down the stairs.

He chuckled a little bit as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Then he froze, and I did too. We knew exactly how it looked, Carlisle shirtless and perfectly muscular with his arm snaked around my waist as we stared into the eyes of Jacob Black.


	14. Chapter 14 Carlisle

Disclaimer: I so do not own Twilight

A/N: Hi, sorry it did take this long… My mind is a very cluttered place…and I had to get the other story's chapter out of it to make room :P Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Fourteen

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I had known where Jacob's origins were the minute I saw him the day before. He looked almost exactly like his great grandfather, Ephraim Black. Clearly he wasn't a shape shifter, considering he hadn't started shaking as Ephraim had so many years ago. I gave him a mischievous styled smile and took a quick step away from Bella, as he did start to shake a little, clearly I had been wrong and I stepped back out in front of Bella, so that's what that smell was.

"Jake?" Bella said from behind me, she sounded a little scared as Jacob started to shake more violently, I could've killed myself for not listening after Charlie left, shape shifters were quiet, but if I had been listening I would have hear him.

"Bella," I answered her with a commanding sound in my voice, "Go upstairs, get in your room and lock your door."

"Carlisle…"

"I'll be ok, Bella," I reassured her as Jacob continued to tremble, "You need to go."

"But Jake…"

"He'll be fine too, Bells, honey, promise."

With that she turned around and ran back up the stairs as I turned to Jacob. Where was Jasper when you needed him? Jake had heard me calling her "honey" and had started shaking even more violently. I knew I had to calm him down, but I just wasn't sure how I was going to do so. I could tell he was trying not to change, and I had to help the kid out, we had to talk to him.

"Jacob?" I said, keeping my voice in a soothing tone, "We're gonna need to talk, and I can't talk to you if you're transformed, ok? I know you want to rip my head off, but you need to calm down."

I stopped talking, and noticed that he was starting to tremble less and he had calmed enough so I thought I could go get Bella from her room. Jake eventually stopped shaking all together and just glared at me once more and I nodded.

"You'll have plenty of time to glare and be grumpy," I said, "Let me just go get Bella."

"Where did she go?" Jake asked and I smiled kindly at him, he seemed as calm as he probably ever would be in my presence, well without Jasper that is.

"I just sent her upstairs in case you didn't calm down, no sense in Bella getting hurt now, is there?" He shrugged, and I took that for an agreement, "Don't go we all need to have a little chat, why don't you wait in the kitchen? I was just about to make Bella breakfast."

"Why don't I just wait right here, bloodsucker?" Jacob said roughly and I smirked a little at his nickname as I turned and headed back up the stairs to retrieve Bella.

I reached the top of the stairs and knocked gently on Bella's door, I opened my mouth to talk to her, but the door flew open before I said anything. She threw her arms around my neck, and I lifted her up a little so that she wouldn't get bruises on her arms. Really, what had been the point of locking the door if she flung it open like this for the first person to knock?

"Happened?" She asked as she released me and I set her back down on the ground, "Where's Jake? Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Bella," I said as she put her hand onto my cheek in order to look into my eyes more clearly, "And Jacob's calm-er and waiting for an explanation at the bottom of the stairs."

Bella put her hand inside of mine and then led me back towards the stairs.

"Hey, Bells, it might help his mental process if I put on a shirt," I reminded her and she giggled a little as I let go of her hand and ran back into her room, only to reappear back at her side with a plain white t-shirt on.

"You feel better?" She asked as I took her hand inside of mine again.

"Much," I said as I led her down the stairs towards Jacob, Bella smiled at her friend, as I watched her under a careful eye, also though because she's beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at her, "You still hungry Bella?"

I asked and then I heard her stomach growl, loudly, and I smiled as I slowly let go of her hand and beckoned them both into the kitchen after me. I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs and milk and headed over with a fry pan to make my Bella some scrambled eggs.

"Still your preferred breakfast?" I asked as she and Jake sat down, rather awkwardly, at the kitchen table.

"Yup," said Bella and I nodded as I whisked through the eggs and milk in order for them to taste good to her.

"Wait- _still_?" said Jacob as the eggs started to cook, "How long-? Does Edward know about this? Wait does your wife…Is that why they left?"

"No," said Bella as I scraped the now finished eggs onto a plate, grabbed a fork and set them down in front of her, "And we kinda want things to stay this way for a while. We're just waiting until I'm a little closer to his age and then we're going to tell them and go. We're trying to wait til I'm twenty two, or well until I graduate now, before we leave."

"You want some eggs, Jake?" I asked as I put the pan in the sink and he shook his head, I abandoned the pan to be cleaned later and sat down next to Bella.

"So you two want me to keep your sick little secret?" Jacob said a little rudely.

"In crude terms, yes," I said as Bella took my taking over in the talking as a chance to eat, "You can't tell anyone, or think about my and Bella being together around Edward. Well, I guess you could, but that would just force us to leave sooner than planned, and I'm guessing you want Bella to be able to stick around as long as possible."

"Please, Jake?" Bella said, and I could tell that she was using Jacob's obvious crush on her to her advantage, "It'd mean a lot to us, me, I know you don't like the Cullens, any of them, including Carlisle, but please?"

"Fine," He said, and I could tell he had ulterior motives, no one was so agreeable so easily, especially a shape shifter, they tended to be a bit temperamental, "As long as your with him, your not really with Edward, and that, that will help me through. He bugged the hell out of me."

I knew it.


	15. Chapter 15 Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play around with them… they're kinda like imaginary Barbies for bigger people

A/N: so yeah I thought it would be highly entertaining to have Jacob "like" Carlisle and not Edward… but you'll see why, and sorry this took so long…and remember yes we've been getting Carlisle's point of view, but Bella hasn't….. Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Fifteen

Isabella Swan

"Hey," said Carlisle as he finished washing my dishes and came back over to where Jake and I were now sitting at the table, he stopped behind me and started to message my shoulders, "We should all do something together, rather than sending Jake home, let's play some baseball or something."

"Nice day for a motorcycle ride, even for you, Doc," said Jake, I preferred that he called Carlisle Doc over bloodsucker, I hoped this new nickname would stick, "Nice and overcast."

"We only have two bikes, Jake," I reminded him, and then a wicked thought came to mind, "And unless you wouldn't mind me sharing mine with Carlisle-"

He winced and shook his head. I could tell he was picturing me on the back of my motorcycle straddling Carlisle as he drove. Not that this could work anyways, no one could recognize Carlisle and if we were riding through town on motorcycles, someone would.

"Baseball's good," said Jacob and I chuckled a little, "But if the guys see me playing with a bloodsucker I will be mocked til the end of the century."

"Well what did you have in mind, Honey?" Carlisle asked as he sat back down next to me and placed his hand on my knee, Jake pretended not to notice.

"A hike?" I asked, I had to talk to Jake, he looked pained, "Could you go scout out a human and wolf free path, Carlisle?"

"Sure," He said standing up then his lips hovered over by my ear, "If you wanted a private word with Jake, you could have just asked, love you."

He kissed my cheek and then he ran off, leaving Jake and I sitting on opposite ends of the table, staring at each other. Jake flashed me that dazzling smile and I realized why it had drawn me to him. It reminded me of Carlisle's smile, like a lot. I smiled absentmindedly and Jake stared at me for a few seconds, he looked confused.

"So what'd you wanna talk about, Bella?" Jake asked as if we had been sitting there in silence for hours.

"Why is it that you're ok with Carlisle and you hate Edward so much?" I asked and an odd expression came across his face, then he sighed.

"Bella, I watched Edward and you for a long time, don't mean to sound stalkerish, but I did," He said, "Edward, he never treated you like he should have. He was rude to you, he didn't let you out of his sight and he was horrible to me and most of your other friends. Well, obviously not right in front of your face, but he did. I would prefer you weren't dating either bloodsucker, but Dr. Bloodsucker's a much better choice."

I really hoped that nickname wouldn't be the one to stick. I could tell, I had spent a few months, everyday with Jacob and I could tell he was keeping something from me, a big reason why he was ok with this, why he was going to keep it secret for us.

"And?" I said and Jake sighed.

"You're not going to like it, Bella," said Jake and I nodded.

"Try me."

"Well, there's also the fact that Edward and you would've been more likely to work out," said Jake, "He was less likely to actually leave you than Carlisle is, which he did anyways. Carlisle's married Bella and from what I know about situations like this… no matter how much the guy tells you he's gonna leave her, he hardly ever does. I could time this relationship's length with an egg timer, Bella. This never works out for the woman in your position, and I'm gonna be here when he does leave, Bella. And then you're not going to want anything to do with the Cullens."

"That's not true," I said immediately coming to my Carlisle's defense, "He loved me, Jake."

"Sure hope so," said Jake, "But I'll be here if he decides he doesn't anymore."

I didn't reply, I just tried so hard not to let the doubt Jake was trying to plant in my mind not to take root, but it was too late, it was there. Sadness washed over me and I felt the doubt consume me as a tear dripped from my eye. I felt his warm hand reach out and wipe it away and we sat in silence, myself trying not to stew in what Jake said until Carlisle came back.

"You ok, Bella?" He asked the minute he walked into the kitchen, he sensed I was upset and Jake and I stood, myself trying to keep composure.

"I'm fine," I said and he heard the crack in my voice.

"What happened?" He asked as he took me into his arms and held me as tightly as he dared.

"Nothing, Carlisle, really," I said sniffing up tears that threatened to come out of my eyes.

"Something's bugging you, Bells," He said as he took both my hands in his and looked into my eyes, I couldn't meet them.

"It's fine," I said determined not to let my voice crack this time, and I stole a glance at him, he looked hurt as he let go of my left hand.

"Ok," He said, and I knew he still knew something was up, "Let's go."

We walked along in the woods, and Carlisle never let go of my hand, well unless he had his arm around my waist. Jake walked on my other side in perfect step with me and Carlisle. We came to a point and Jake ran ahead to make sure that there was no one up there. Carlisle took the chance to lean down to me and kiss me. I just couldn't bring myself to kiss him back and he pulled away, looking hurt and pulled his arm back from around me and took my hand. It killed me how hurt he looked, just walking along his face looking like I had slapped him, and he had such a baby face anyways. My heart could have been torn in two just by looking at him, so I refrained.


	16. Chapter 16 Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own them….

A/N: Hey, sorry for the shortness last chapter-just wanted to switch to Carlisle's pov- oh and if you want some input from Bella's thinking Heartbreaker – Pink…surprisingly hard chapter to write…short…sorry I figured you guys would want a short quick update rather than one that took forever and was long… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love 

Chapter Sixteen

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

The hike was interesting to say the least, and I couldn't pretend that Bella not responding to me the way she usually did didn't hurt. It stung like crazy and I was wondering the whole time what could possibly be so wrong with my Bella that she wasn't kissing me back, or responding to any of my embraces. Jake got the bat signal so to say and had to leave as we approached the end of our hiking trail. I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close, she didn't seem to object at first, but once I pressed my lips gently to her temple she stepped away, and I let her, I wasn't going to force her to let me hold her. But I wasn't going to leave unless I really believed her and she asked me to go, which I really hoped wouldn't happen.

Has she finally decided to think of me as a monster rather than a lover as I had always feared she would? Was she too scared and intimidated or something to tell me to leave? Why was she shrinking away and not looking at me? Did I do something wrong?

That night I lay in bed, holding Bella close, she was wide awake and staring at the ceiling and I was watching her carefully. I was surprised she was even letting me hold her, she had been so anti-me all day. After our hike and then I brought her home, and she still wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I wanted to know what Jake had said to her to make her so sad. What he said to make her hate me so much today. I had been thinking about it all day, and the only conclusion I could come up with was that Jake said something to her while I was scouting out trails this morning.

I could have killed myself for having enough honor as to actually go scout out the trails and not stick around to overhear what was said between the two of them. It didn't even cross my mind at the time but now I was kicking myself for not doing it. I rolled onto my side and hugged her a little tighter as she turned around and silently placed her head to my chest, the silence was killing me as I kissed her head through her hair. I just needed to hear her voice.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear, "What was going on with you today?"

"Nothing," she lied and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella," I said impatiently, and maybe it was the uncharacteristic sound in my voice that made her answer me.

"Carlisle, really it's nothing," said Bella and I kissed her head again.

"It's not nothing if you're this upset about it, sweetheart," I said carefully tugging her ear with my teeth, which barely touched the little flap of skin, I was sure that had I been able to cry a few tears would've escaped, this was killing me, "Just tell me what's up with you, Bella."

"It's nothing, just something Jake said," she said, confirming my previous thoughts, "It's really nothing, please don't worry about it, babes."

"Babes?" I asked skeptically, that was a new one, "Please, Bella, just tell me what's going on, what did he say?"

"Nothing, he's just being over protective," said Bella as she looked up into my face, and I could tell she was lying as I cleared the hair from her eyes.

"Bells, why're you lying to me, you know you never have to," I said and she wriggled out of my arms.

"I am not lying to you," she said angrily.

"You are so, Bella," I said gently as she sighed heavily and looked to me, daggers for eyes.

"Why don't you just leave?" said Bella as she stared at the ceiling and I could feel my still heart just rip in two.

"I'm not leaving," I said, my voice cracked, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Except for when you leave to go back to Esme tomorrow," she said, and my heart sank as it twisted and turned, mortal pain.

"I won't go," I said leaning over her and kissing her forehead, "Not if that's what's bugging you, and as for Esme? Bella, I only have eyes for you anymore and you have no competition to worry about."

"That's what Jake said," She replied as she allowed me to take her into my arms again, and I kissed her head as she pushed her face into my chest, "Jake said chances were you're going to go back and be with Esme and Leave me."

"And what do you think?" I asked as I stroked her hair gently.

"I don't know," She said and the dagger seemed to twist more than I thought possible, "Jake made a pretty valid point, he just confused me I guess."

"Well let me make things clear," I said as I leaned down and kissed her with as much passion I could muster, which, trust me was colossal amount if I do say so myself.

To my relief, she kissed me back and I felt her hand reach up and comb through the side of my hair.

"I love you, and there is no way I'm going to _really_ leave you, Bella," I said in between kisses, "I could never, ever hurt you, you've got a hold on me. I'm not going anywhere, well except back to Africa tomorrow night, but I won't wait as long to come back."

"I get it," she said as she started to leave kisses down my neck, then unbuttoning my shirt and kissing down my chest.

"Good," I said as she continued to take off my shirt, and all the other articles of clothing on my body before I reciprocated.

"I love you, I'm just so scared to lose you," she said as she kissed my shoulder.

"You're not going to."


	17. Chapter 17 Bella

Disclaimer: I don't know why I insist on putting these on every chapter… I guess it's kind of entertaining to come up with witty ones. I really can't think of one right now, so I don't own them…

A/N: So…. Here we go… quick little chapter to help sum up the ending of New Moon, there should be like two more that sum up New Moon then we'll go into Eclipse and then the story line will change more dramatically… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Seventeen

Isabella Swan

I drove down to La Push that day fighting back the tears that came with Carlisle's departures. He had actually suggested that I go down and hang out with Jake for the day. I was immediately shocked that after what Jake said about him he was suggesting that I go and hang out with him again. I personally was kind of mad at Jake, still trying to believe Carlisle over Jake. I wanted to, but I still just couldn't and I felt terrible about it. Carlisle deserved that much, for me to believe him, he was risking his whole family, his life, by being in love with me. He was as trapped as I was.

I had asked him why before he left. Why he was still ok with me being friends with Jake, and he had replied that he was my friend. Even if Jake had a crush on me, and even if he was trying to protect me for the wrong reasons, he was still my friend. Carlisle said he never wanted to pry me away from my friends until he had to, if and when we actually had to leave. He was saying last night that maybe we wouldn't actually have to leave, maybe Edward would leave and Esme wouldn't mind as much as we thought. He had told me that it was a flowery and unrealistic idea, but maybe just maybe it could work out ok. I pulled into the driveway at Jake's and headed towards the house. Jake met me at the door, he looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, Bells," said Jake as he came out on the steps and gave me a once over, "What're you doing here? I expected you to be shacked up for at least a few days."

"He had to go back this morning," I said trying to ignore his coarse language, "He said if they didn't end up coming back in two months than he'll tell them and come back for me."

"Sure," said Jake, and I could tell he didn't buy it, but it didn't matter.

"We're only waiting because he's still frozen at Twenty Three," I said as I realized we were headed down to the beach, "We were originally going to wait til I was at least twenty two before we went away. If I stayed with Edward that bought us time and excuse to be around each other."

"Which naturally wouldn't work if he broke it off with Esme," said Jake and I could tell he was trying to follow our thought process.

"Exactly," I replied as we reached the sand and headed aimlessly down toward the cliffs.

"So they're going to come back?" Jake asked as we reached the cliffs a few minutes later and started to climb, one of our favorite activities.

"Most likely," I said, as we started to scramble up, we never made it very far on the rock side, "Carlisle said Edward wasn't fairing well without me, and Esme was starting to get sick of Africa. Alice and Jasper would come back if they did, we're just not sure about Rose and Emmett."

"Oh," said Jake as he looked slightly alarmed, "Um, I got to go for a second. Sam's calling a quick meeting. You think you can manage for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, I really did hate how Sam kept all his wolves on such tight leashes.

Jacob disappeared off the beach and I continued to climb. I waited a few minutes, stuck a few feet above the ground when I jumped down, amazed that I landed on my feet, I turned and promptly tripped over my own feet. I stood back up and brushed the sand off as I inspected myself to make sure I hadn't spilled any blood. I didn't so I just headed around the cliff and up the backside, the easier, much less fun route to the top.

I stood on the edge of the cliff, wondering just how much fun cliff diving really was. Jacob and Sam and everyone did it all the time, I had always been way to chicken to try. Quil and Embry used to tease me about it and then push each other in, no problem. I always looked like so much fun. Sam usually did a back flip or some sort of trick as he fell, he seemed to have the most fun out of it. I had always used the excuse that they were all wolves, they didn't have to worry about getting hurt. Jake usually laughed and asked me if I really thought that he would let me get hurt. At that point I would bring up the early motorcycle accidents and he and the others would back off.

Today I had no excuse not to, it wasn't extremely cold outside. The water didn't seem too rough, the water was always cold that would never change. I quickly resolved to just wait for Jake to come back and supervise my jump. But, Jake didn't come back right away and the sky was getting colder and I knew if I didn't jump then, I would lose my nerve to actually do it. No big deal, I'd jump in, then run back to Jake's as the storm started. Billy wasn't home but I could go and get some of Jake's old clothes and wait there for both of them.

I stepped out to the edge of the cliff, not looking down, with again fear that I would chicken out. So I jumped. The fall was amazingly peaceful, dream-like, it almost felt like I would never stop falling. Then there was the water, and that, that was colder than I had calculated. The waves were rougher than I had expected looking down on them from about twenty – five feet up.

I tried to make my way to the surface, but I just wasn't sure which way that was. The waves had thrown me around so that I wasn't sure which way was up. I opened my eyes and the voice in my head, that resembled Carlisle's was screaming at me to fight. Screaming, which I had never actually come from his mouth for me to fight, to swim upward.

I trusted the voice as I managed to scramble my way up to the surface as Jake appeared next to me and threw his big ham like arm around me as he started to swim towards the beach. Quil, Embry and Sam were standing on the beach with blankets as Jake carried me over to them and the four of them wrapped me up tight. The blankets were warm and I could tell that they had been hugging them to make them warm for me.

"What the HELL, Bella!" Jake said as he carried me to back to the house and the feeling returned to my limbs, "Don't you know there's a hurricane coming?!"

"Sorry," I said as we reached the door to Jake's rabbit and he threw me, carefully, into the front seat, then added stubbornly, "I could've walked."

"No you couldn't have," said Jake as he pulled out of the driveway, "You were almost completely frozen."

"Where're we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Dad's not home," I reminded him, "He's at Harry Clearwater's…funeral."

"Oh, right," He said, "Well you need a warm shower, I'm surprised that water didn't have ice chunks in it. The shower here's not all that warm."

"O-k," I said snuggling into the blankets as we headed towards the house and about halfway there I registered what car was in front of us, "That's Carlisle's car!"

Jake looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Bella, you said he left this morning."

"He did, but he's back!"

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, "The person in the front seat looks a little short."

"It's him!" I said as we pulled into the drive behind the Mercedes.

--

A/N 2: Ok, short chapter I know, but as I was writing I figured there'd be two more chapters that were New Moon territory… one of which backtracks a little… hmmm I wonder why?... And yes I am kind of compacting a lot, but otherwise it would take forever to write it all...remember to review :)


	18. Chapter 18 Carlisle

Disclaimer; I do not own them.

A/N: Ok, a little backtracking here but bare with me, I figured everyone would want to see Carlisle's reaction… and sorry if my panicky Carlisle sucks… And a Happy Easter to those of you who observe it! Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love 

Chapter Eighteen

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

I walked into the village at about noon, careful to hide myself in the trees. There was a cloud forming over the village, so we would be able to walk freely in a few minutes, lucky, I figured Esme and Edward might want to run after I tell them. About halfway to the village was when I decided to tell them, I couldn't take this much more. I couldn't take leaving having to leave her again. I would walk into our tent, sit Edward and Esme down, and tell them. They would be upset, disappointed, and they may want to kill me, but I really just needed to stop the madness.

I walked over to the medical tent where Edward and Esme were sitting in the shade. Edward, to my surprise was actually wrapping a little boy's wrist all up in bandages; I walked up to them with a little smile on my face, warm and comforting. They smiled back as the boy ran off rejoining his friends who were playing soccer in the open field next to the tent.

"Hey, Carlisle," said Esme as she hopped off the stool she had been sitting on and wrapping me close in a hug.

"Hey, Es," I said as she sat back down, and I was glad I wouldn't have to ask her to sit.

I remained silent for a few minutes, wondering how best to tell them. I wondered if it would be better if I waited and told them with Bella here with me, but that wouldn't work. I needed this to be done, now. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a familiar voice screaming the ABCs as she approached. We all looked around to see Alice and Jasper, Alice was the one singing as she ran, humanly, to us. She gave me her usual look to make me bring her under my shield, so I did.

"Thanks," said Alice as Jasper went and sat down next to Esme and Alice turned to the three of them, "Now, could I have a private word with Carlisle? Jasper can you take them somewhere they can't hear?"

"Of course," said Jasper, he never was a man of many words.

I watched Alice curiously and from the look on her face something was drastically wrong. A few minutes later, clearly when Edward and everyone were out of ear shot, Alice looked sadly to me.

"Carlisle, I kinda saw something a few hours ago…"

"What'd you see?"

"Bella, she um… I'm so sorry, Carlisle, she jumped off a cliff in La Push," said Alice and I felt my world stop, my mind was frozen, completely, but Alice continued, "I don't know why and I'm going to go to Forks to see Charlie, I just thought you should know."

"What? Alice, I just was with her this morning," I said as Alice was watching with concern, "How could she, she was fine. She was a little shook up… How could Jacob Black be so careless! I trusted him with her!"

"Whoa, Carlisle," said Alice as she walked over and hugged me, "Calm down, remember who you are, who she loved."

"She can't be dead," I said in disbelief, barely noticing that Alice had started to zone out like one of her visions was coming, "I would know, I would be able to feel it."

"Damn Rosalie!" She said under her breath as I felt the tears that would never come sting the back of my eye, "Ok, Rosalie just called Edward and told him, he's gone. He's going to the Aro. Jasper's chasing him, but Edward's so fast."

"What?" I said, not able to figure out how I would be able to deal with the loss of the love of my life and a son in the same day without going to Aro myself, I whipped out my cell phone and thanked God above for the one bar that I had.

"She's not necessarily dead yet," said Alice as I looked at her incredulously as I dialed Aro, "You stay here, I'll go and make sure. Ok, Esme's on her way back, she's really upset."

"No," I said mentally adding that nothing Alice could say would keep me from making sure my Bella was alive as Esme reappeared, "I'm going with you Alice, Esme, call Rosalie and Emmett, and call Jasper back, If I know Edward he'll just do something stupid if Jasper's on his tail."

Esme nodded as Alice and I ran off, human speed first, and my phone pressed to my ear as Aro picked up his phone. We where halfway to the point where we would be able to run full out by the time Aro answered.

"Aro," I said, not bothering in insulting his and the other's gifts, or his caller ID, by announcing myself, and I knew by my voice Marcus would be able to tell my relationship with Bella and I couldn't trust them not to say, "I need a favor. Edward's coming to you, long story short I need you to decline his death wish, at all costs. I know, Aro, but really you owe me."

Aro finally agreed and by the time he did Alice and I were crossing running into New York, it took a lot of convincing. We ran into North Dakota, and I had finally got off the phone with him. He had tried to re-recruit me, again. It had been at least six hours since Alice had appeared in the camp, and I didn't even want to ask if Bella had jumped yet. I didn't want to know, well I did, but I feared the answer. We entered into Montana and my heart sank as we reached the garage where we had stored the cars a few minutes later, we were making record time. Alice rightly hopped into the driver's seat, knowing I was in no condition to drive. Alice floored it all the way to Bella's house, carefully going around the Quileute reservation.

"Bella!" said Alice in the most relieved voice I had ever heard her use, I knew she saw her.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around as all the doom in the world that had enclosed on my mind lifted.

"Behind us with this Jacob I suppose," said Alice and I couldn't help the wide smile that came across my face.

"Pull over!" I said and she shook her head.

"We're almost to the house and Charlie's not home," Alice said as she pulled onto Bella's street.

"Alice that is my Bella!" I said as she floored it so that we pulled into the driveway, "I need her."

"I know," said Alice, and I think that's the first time she actually got just how serious I was about her.

I jumped out of the passenger seat of the Mercedes as Jacob's Rabit pulled in behind us. I ran to the passenger side door, vampiracally, none of the neighbors were home. I yanked open the door, almost ripping it off the hinges and pulled Bella up and into my arms as the rain started to fall. I kissed every portion of skin I could reach as she kissed my neck and everywhere she could reach. I was very faintly aware at how awkward Alice and Jacob must feel.

"Can we move this inside?" I heard Alice ask and I carried Bella quickly into the house, Jacob and Alice following closely behind.

"Carlisle… I'm…. fine," Bella managed to get out between my kisses as I sat us down on the couch.

I pulled away and inspected her, making sure her statement was correct before I kissed her again. Alice and Jacob cleared their throats simultaneously as I brought Bella up on my lap and held her tightly. Tighter than I previously would have dared, but I was sure she could breathe, and I was sure that she didn't object.

"Bella, how are you alive?" Alice asked as I kissed Bella's head.

"Huh?" said Bella, clearly confused.

"I saw you jump," said Alice accusatorily.

"I did, but Jake saved me."

"Why the hell did you jump?!" Alice almost exploded, "I know you don't love Edward, but I thought you loved Carlisle, how could you do that to him?!"

"Alice," I said harshly, I didn't like anyone talking to Bella like that, I was just so glad she was ok, it didn't really matter that she jumped, though I can't pretend I wasn't worried.

"No it's ok…Umm, for fun, the Quiluetes do it all the time, cliff diving it's kind of a sport," said Bella and most of the rest of the worry left me as I kissed her head again and then she twisted her head up to look at me, "I do love you."

"I know, honey," I said as I leaned down and kissed her lips, "I love you too."

"Well Edwards on his way to the Volturi," said Alice as the phone rang, and Jacob answered.

"No, he's at the funeral," said Jake and then he hung up as Alice shot him a death glare.

"Jacob is it? Are you a complete moron!" said Alice and Jacob looked indignantly over at her.

"Jake, who was that?" Bella asked slightly more politely than Alice, she was still wrapped up in my arms.

"Jasper," said Jacob, "He was wondering where Charlie was."

"You moron, it was Edward, he was trying to make sure Bella was dead before he went in front of the Volturi," said Alice and Bella looked to me quizzically.

"Who are the Volturi?" she asked.


	19. Chapter 19 Bella

Dislcaimer: Don't own them

A/N: Hey so I figured it was about time I updated…and I guess I should just mention here that chapter 20 will be part of New Moon region too… oh well… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love 

Chapter Nineteen 

Isabella Swan

Both Alice and Carlisle had gone silent as soon as I had asked. I looked up at Carlisle then over to Alice and back again. Carlisle was more apt to answer my question, Alice wasn't so keen on me given my current love life situation. I knew that she only put up with it and kept our secret because she loved us, both of us. She probably also felt a sense of loyalty to Carlisle, these were all things I respected. There was also the small fact that we all knew it would be so much more painful for Edward and Esme if Carlisle and I weren't the ones to tell them anyways. So I gazed up Carlisle waiting for him to answer and I smiled in a way that I knew screamed 'please tell me, now.'

Carlisle let out a heavy sigh and picked me up, pried my arms from around his middle and set me to his right, taking me under his arm.

"Bella," He said simply, and I knew he was trying to figure out where to start, "You remember when Edward was telling you my story? How I lived with people in Italy for a while."

"Caius, Aro, and Marcus?" I recalled, a little annoyed that Carlisle was trying to sugar coat whatever was going on, he looked surprised that I remembered his story so well, "I pay attention when it comes to you."

He smiled weakly.

"Well, they're like our royalty, and they make the rules as well as enforce them," said Carlisle, "They're called the Volturi. The live underneath the city of Volturra in Italy and that is where Edward is headed. He's going with the request to be destroyed because he believes that you died in your little cliff jump earlier."

He gave me a minute to process what he had said, and when it finally settled I was a little outraged.

"We have to stop him," I said within seconds and Carlisle nodded.

"I called Aro, called in a favor, he promised not to kill him upon request," said Carlisle, tucking a lock of my hair back behind my ear, "But Aro couldn't promise anything if Edward were to break one of our laws. Which, knowing how stubborn and depressed Edward is, it's likely he'll be over the line of suicidal and will."

"So what're we going to do?" I asked, looking to Alice now, she would have a better idea how to save him.

"We need to convince him that you're alive," said Alice, and then she turned to Carlisle, "And you understand why I couldn't let you tell Esme and come clean just yet. We have to let Edward think Bella still loves him, like a woman loves a man, not like a friend, which would be the truth."

"I'll go," said Carlisle, "Convince him that she's ok. And of course Alice, we'll obviously have to wait for him to heal a bit."

"Carlisle, you know that in the state he's in he's not going to believe you," said Alice.

"Then I'll go," I volunteered and Carlisle turned around so quick I barely registered that he moved.

"Bella, please, you can't," He all but begged, "I stayed with these people for years, they would kill a human that stared at the pavement above them too long if they found them threatening to their secret. With Aro's skill he'll know that you know, and while I trust Aro to his word if I asked him to spare you… The other two feel less loyal to me and please don't ask me to risk you, Bells. And they're not exactly vegetarians."

"Carlisle, you can't ask me to just let Edward die for no reason," I said, "Especially because of me, don't I owe him enough courtesy to allow him to know I'm still alive before he gets himself killed?"

"Bells, I'll go, I'll bring him back," said Carlisle and I looked to Alice, who shook her head.

Alice and I both knew that Carlisle desperately wanted to believe that he could bring Edward back. I knew that it had to be me to save him. It would have probably have been more humane to let Edward just do this. It would cause him less pain than the pain coming of us telling I was in love with the one man that had him beat in all the other categories too. Someone who was supposed to be his friend, the betrayal was deep, and it would cause him more harm than Aro and the others could ever inflict upon him. My need to save him was selfish and I knew it. I knew that Carlisle and I's relationship wouldn't last if Edward's death was part of it. Maybe not this century or the one after that, but Carlisle would eventually resent me, or more likely resenting himself, for bringing about Edward's death. I hated it, but I couldn't allow that baggage to join all the other baggage we were already carrying.

"Carlisle," I said walked up close to him and cupping his face in my hands and giving him one of the most passionate kisses we have ever shared, and I felt the tears start to stain my cheeks, "I have to do this."

"Bella please spare me the thought and fear of losing you," said Carlisle softly as he wiped my tears gently from my face, and he pressed his lips to mine again.

"I'm sorry," I said as a new set of tears came streaming down my cheeks.

I could see his heart breaking in his eyes. He new better than I did that this was most likely the last time we would see each other in this life. My only thought was I hoped that he was right. I prayed that Vampires did have souls so that we would be reunited when the world ended, or at least Carlisle's existence was up. Surely if ever a vampire were to get past the pearly gates, it would be Carlisle. Sweet, caring, perfect Carlisle. His life as a Pastor in the sixteen hundreds and his choice to not kill, to preserve human life must've gained him some sort of favor with the final judge. I couldn't imagine a heaven without him.

I kissed his perfect lips once more before I turned my back to him, tears still streaming as I headed for the door, Alice closely behind me.

"God damn it, Bella!" I heard an outraged Jacob behind me and we all whipped around, "Aren't you listening you can't go!"

"I have to, Jake," I said and I opened the door.

"I'll take care of her," said Alice and I knew she was speaking to Carlisle for the most part, "I'll protect her to the best of my ability, it he's already gone… well I won't send her in there for no reason."

I cried all the way to the airport.


	20. Chapter 20 Carlisle

Disclaimer: I so don't own Twilight

A/N: Hey Guys, so sorry this took a while for me to figure out…and those of you who have been sending me anonymous reviews… if you could just sign them? That'd be awesome, even though they have critiques I would love to just reply to them (Don't worry not going to freak out on you)… and seriously I'm thinking like two more chapters after this one … (Bella_Cullen I'm liking Bridges better too…) sorry this chapter's so short...Read. Enjoy. Review.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter Twenty 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I still couldn't quite figure out what I was doing here, in Volterra. I had always sworn to myself that I would never return here, but there was no way I was going to allow Bella to face the Volturi alone, or rather without me. I watched from not too far away from where Bella was trying to convince Edward that she was indeed alive and well. It was taking longer than I would have hoped and as each second passed I was worrying greatly about how exactly we were all going to come away from this. Then, if my heart would have been capable of it, it would have stopped.

Alice was running into the ally as vampires I knew to be a portion of the Volturian guard showed themselves at the end of the ally. I watched in horror as they took them and went below by way of the nearest sewer cover. It only took me a second to come out of the shock that had come over me and run, careful to stick to the shadows, over to the sewer cover they had just disappeared into and wrench it open with my hands before jumping down into it.

I landed in a reception area and I looked around frantically for them but they were no where in sight. I figured that they were taken straight to Aro and the others. I had to be sure, and I raced over to the receptionist's desk and leaned casually on the counter turning on the charm straight away.

"Excuse me did you see a large crowd of people come through here?" I asked casually and she nodded, "Did you see which way they went?"

"They are in a conference with the Great Aro, Marcus, and Caius at the moment," said the receptionist, her tag read Gianna.

"Gianna, I'm an old friend of the three of them, and I really need to get in there," I said, knowing that if I were to just barge in the guard would kill me and ask questions later as they had always been trained to do.

"I know who you are, Carlisle," said Gianna pointing behind me at the far wall where the painting of myself with them hung.

"Yes, well can you let me in?" I replied.

"Why? It's just a simple case of human secrecy," she said, using the curiosity that filled her still.

"I just need to get in there, ok?" I said as on of the guard, Demetri if I remembered correctly came into the area.

"Carlisle?" He asked, and I knew that it was more of a formality than and actual question, but I nodded, "Come along then."

I followed Demetri throw the series of all too familiar tunnels which landed us in the grand chamber. I entered to get a full sense of the scene. A few of the guard were new, but I had heard of their horrid talents. I immediately spotted my Bella obviously stricken with fear as she clung to Edward and I looked up at Marcus who looked at me with confusion. I knew that coming would be the end of the secrecy of my and Bella's relationship, I just hoped that it wasn't the end of my Bella. I watched quietly as Marcus touched Aro's arm and Aro looked at me with the same shocked expression

Bella saw me and made a run for me and I accepted her right into my arms. She was trembling with fright and I held her carefully as to not break a bone, though I wanted to squeeze her just as hard as I could. Edward looked from Marcus to Aro, then to Alice and I saw and angry expression come across his face as he rounded on me, watched with fire in his eyes as Bella leaned up and kissed me then clung to me, eyeing all the other vampires wearily.

"Carlisle?" said Edward after the room was silent for a few minutes, and Aro held up a hand to cause everyone to halt, Aro always did love a good show.

"I'm sorry," I said omitting the 'son' I would have otherwise added as I lifted my shield so that he would just be able to read what I couldn't tell him, I'd rather not let anyone know the extent of our family's issues when they didn't really need to.

"You're sorry, or you're sorry I ended up hurt?" Edward said angrily as he stride towards Bella and myself, and I pushed Bella behind me.

"I'm sorry you ended up hurt," I said, knowing there really was no need for me to say it out loud, everyone in the room knew the answer by now.

"Yeah well you'll be the one hurting in a few minutes," Edward spat at me and he froze as Bella stepped out from behind me.

"Edward," she said and he turned to look at her as I kept and eye on the other vampires, to make sure no one came too close, "I am in love with him, I'm sorry, it's just you can't help who you fall in love with. I think you can agree with that statement."

Edward cursed loudly and ran from the room, and I was glad that Aro let him as Bella returned to my arms and Alice chased after Edward. Then there we were, to ourselves to face the Volturi.


	21. Chapter 21 Bella

Disclaimer: I so do not own the Twilight series…

A/N: Well a story with 21 chapters sounds pretty good to me… and be sure to tell me how you liked the ending… sorry I said two more last time, but I decided what I was planning on for the 22nd chapter fit much better in the finale chapter… and for the record I have no idea how long a flight from Italy to Washington takes so I just made that up… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love 

Chapter Twenty One 

Isabella Swan

I felt the cold around me as Carlisle's arms constricted protectively around me as he rotated us around to face the Volturi. Aro, the vampire that seemed to be in charge watched in amusement while Carlisle kissed my head and whispered a promise that I'd be ok in my ear. Caius grunted in disagreement, but Aro held up a hand to silence him before he could speak. Carlisle swallowed hard and I felt him rest his chin on my head.

"Well, Carlisle my old friend, that was quite the show," said Aro and his voice sent shivers down my spine as I took a small shuffle back into Carlisle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Carlisle and there was coldness in his voice that I had only ever heard him use with James's coven in the meadow.

"This is a strange move for you, Carlisle, falling for a human? What exactly is it that draws you to her?" said Aro, he seemed to have a sick interest in all of our personal lives, "Surely not her smell? You conquered the thirst about a century ago, so it's not a snack you're trying to age."

"I love _everything_ about her, and, I could never do anything to hurt her," said Carlisle, and he left it at that as I felt his cool lips touch to the top of my head.

"I'm so very sorry about all this, Carlisle," said Aro, "But you know the rules, she either has to be killed or changed. And since _you_ do not want to hurt her… we can make it painless, Carlisle, she won't even know what hit her."

Carlisle's body shuddered at Aro's shrill words and pulled me tighter to him, I could barely breathe but there was no way I was complaining.

"We have a plan, Aro, she will be changed and soon," said Carlisle as he released enough so that I could turn around and hide my face into his chest, and suddenly I felt safer.

"You have always been a man of your word, old friend, but you think of this life as a curse," I heard Aro say, "And if you love this woman as I know you to, you will not. You have never been a selfish man and you would never be able to deny her her full human life as you think is right. You will not be able to just change her just so that you will not have to bare losing her."

"You're right," said Carlisle and I could just picture Aro's smug face, "I couldn't deny her anything, and I would rather not change her, but this is what she wants. She wants this life so badly, and for the well for lack of a better term life of me I can't figure out why. Why she wouldn't just rather my sticking around with her until she comes to pass. That way she wouldn't have to wait however much longer for the world to end here with me, but that's what she wants. She doesn't want to have to leave me any more than I want to see her go. It seems like changing her is our only option seeing how stubborn she can be about these things."

Aro seemed to process this little speech a bit longer than the beginning of the conversation. My own head was still reeling at Carlisle's words as I tightened my grip on him, trying to signal my trying to hug him. He leaned down and managed to maneuver a kiss out of me with out relenting on the force of the arms he had around me. I was surprised I could even move my neck to be able to kiss him back.

"You really do love this human," said Aro, as Carlisle pulled out of the kiss and I went back to resting my head on his chest.

"I do."

"Alright," said Aro, "All right, and this is only because you are a dear friend to us, Carlisle, you and the girl may go home, but we expect her to be changed within a reasonable amount of time, and if anyone else is told of our world we will have to intervene."

"I don't doubt it, Aro," said Carlisle and Aro nodded to Demetri from before to escort us out.

I was still slightly frozen with fear, and Carlisle seemed to get that as he lifted me up and carried me from the grand hall following Demetri out to the lobby. Demetri turned and went back the way we came, relatively faster than when he came out. Carlisle set me down on my feet, slightly supporting me still as Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked her as he kept looking me over for anything from scrapes to signs that I might faint anytime in the near future.

"He went to cool off," said Alice, then added in a misty tone, "He'll be back though, it's just too far off for me to judge when, and he'll forgive you too."

"I don't know that I deserve it," He said as he finished off inspecting my arm, "Are you ok, Bells?"

"She's fine," said Alice for me, "The sun's setting and our flight leaves for Washington soon."

"Ok," said Carlisle taking both my hands in his and looking into my face with those perfect golden eyes, "Bella, sweetheart, can you walk or are you still too scared? Do you want me to carry you to the car?"

"No," I said, finally finding my voice, as he dropped one hand and kept the other one tight in his, "I can walk."

"All right," He said softly as though he thought if he spoke too loudly I would freak out again and he kissed my cheek before turning to Alice once more, "What kind of car did you manage to steal?"

"Yellow Porsche," Alice said and to my surprise, Carlisle grinned.

"That should get us there quickly," He said leading the way to the latter, "Just be sure it gets back to its rightful owner."

"Of course, Carlisle," said Alice, her voice a little whiney, as if she had been hoping to keep it but knew already that he would make her give it back.

Alice drove to the airport while Carlisle sat in the very cramped backseat with me in his arms. I remained in cuddled in Carlisle's arms, with the exception of walking through the metal detector at the airport. The whole way home, our arm rest on the plane stayed up and I cuddled into his side, happy that once we landed we were coming clean to Esme, and then we were going to spend the rest of eternity together.

"Hey," said Alice from the row behind us as we flew over the Pacific Ocean, "Jasper and Everyone will be at the airport luggage carousel when we land."

"Oh good," I said as all my nerves came right back to me, and Carlisle chuckled as he felt my earlier relaxed body tense up right there in his arms.

"It'll be ok, Bella," said Carlisle, "It'll all work out, don't worry your pretty little head about anything, ok? I'll handle it."

"You better," said Alice rather unfazed by the conversation, which I found odd but I didn't question it.

I fell asleep not too long after that conversation and Carlisle woke me up as the pilot announced that we would be landing. He kiss my cheek softly and stroked my head gently as he called my name.

"Bella," He said softly into my ear, "Wake up, we're about to land, you have to put your seat belt on."

"I do?" I said sleepily, not bothering to open my eyes and I heard him chuckle.

"Well I guess not," He whispered into my ear so that no one else would hear, except maybe Alice, "But the flight attendants seem to feel better when people wear their seat belts."

"It's morning," I said questioningly as I opened my eyes and he chuckled.

"Not that you would be able to tell," Carlisle said, "We're hovering above Washington so it's pretty foggy up here."

"Right," I said sitting up and buckling my seat belt.

We landed not too much later and I was freaking out again. I didn't want to see Esme's face when we told her. I didn't want to deal with it, I felt like a little spineless jellyfish, and I hated myself for it. I was dragging my feet all the way through the airport and Carlisle seemed to mistake it for tiredness.

"You slept for hours on the plane," He said, his voice full of concern, "Are you really still this tired?"

"No," I replied as we got on the escalator, and Alice took the stairs.

She walked beside us but she said she needed to stretch her legs after being on a plane that long. I just wanted to hit the emergency stop button and run back up and get on a plane to a place very, very far away, and judging by the weary expression on Carlisle's face he wouldn't be too far behind me. We got to the end of the elevator and stood there for a second before continuing, Carlisle had let me go from his arms as the plane landed and we had walked through the airport with our hands to ourselves. We figured it would be best to tell her before she had to see us together.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked as we approached, all three of us in a line, myself in the middle.

"He uh, needed some air," said Alice for us as Esme gave me a hug, just twisting my gut and letting me know just how horrible of a person I was.

"I am so sorry about all of this," Rosalie said and I shook my head as she continued, "I shouldn't have told him, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I replied making a mental note that she would be hating me even more in about ten minutes, "We're all fine, don't worry about it."

"Esme, we need to talk," said Carlisle and just hearing his voice, while I avoided looking at him, made me feel just a little bit better.

"No need," said Esme as she opened the door, "I Already know, Alice told me about this whole mess while you two where in Florida. And yes, no one wanted to be around me for a few days when I was holding sharp objects but I finally realized that, after nearly a century with you Carlisle, I should know better than anyone that if you get involved with some one under this circumstance, you would have to really love her. Which was hard to accept, never mind keep from Edward."

We stopped in our tracks, shocked, that had been the exact last reaction we had been expecting.

"We'll leave," Carlisle offered and Esme shook her head.

"This coven needs you, if anyone were to leave it would be me," said Esme, "But I think we can work things out."

"Sorry I told her," Alice piped up, the other three Cullen 'children' were dumbstruck, "I figured she'd be able to handle it, and she deserved to know. I did make sure Edward didn't know before you told-showed- him, he has a flare for the dramatics."

Emmett kind of chuckled and I yawned as the past few days events caught up to me and my adrenaline rushes ceased.

"Carlisle, get that girl home, she looks exhausted," said Esme and Carlisle took my hand again.

"Oh right, Charlie," I said and it was the first time my father had come back to my mind.

"I think telling Charlie will be a cake walk compared to the past day," said Carlisle kissing my temple as we walked into the parking lot walking behind everyone else and I couldn't help but agree with him.


	22. Epilogue Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own them…

A/N: ok fine… lol hope you all enjoy this better….xD Read. Enjoy. Review…

Accidentally In Love 

Epilogue 

Carlisle Cullen 

**100 Years later**

Bella sat staring at her wedding rings in the sun, her engagement ring sparkled brightly in the sun as her own skin sparkled to match. We had been married almost ninety – seven years now and I was even more in love with her now than I was when I had gotten down on one knee at her twenty – second birthday. I still couldn't believe that Bella and I have come this far.

We were now living in the northern most portion of Maine near the coast where it was cloudy and rainy the majority of the time, but it was nothing like Forks though and we were already planning our return there in about a decade. Edward had not yet returned to the coven but Alice was still insistent that he would, though at this point we were doubtful that her insistence had anything to do with her visions. Esme tried to explain to her that maybe he settled himself down into another coven, but that just made her upset and at that point Jasper had to step in.

I walked across the living room and sat down on the couch beside her, where she hopped into my lap. We always enjoyed the mornings when Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie went to school, but as today was sunny they remained home, and they were off doing their own thing today. Esme and her new mate Augustus had graciously led a hunting trip that Alice and Jasper went along with and Rosalie and Emmett were off doing whatever they pleased, which I had feeling, included the cove down by the shore that was much too treacherous for humans to get to.

I leaned down and caught her lips between mine, and she rather enthusiastically kissed me back. I repositioned us so that she was lying on the couch as I hovered above her. I lowered my body slowly only to touch my lips to hers as the hunting party burst back into the house. Jasper immediately turned away and Alice was beaming as she was jumping up and down.

"Well, no need to ask if we were interrupting anything," Augustus said with a little chuckle, his temperament was much like Emmett's.

"Yeah," I said as Bella and I got to our feet and she wrapped her arms around my middle in a hug as I let my arms wrap around her as she stood a little to my left, "Alice, what's up?"

"Edward's coming back Edward's coming home!" Alice said happily, and loud enough so that I felt no need to send for Emmett and Rosalie down at the cove.

"Really?" said Bella and I gave her a quick and gentle squeeze.

"Are you sure, love?" Jasper said, this wouldn't be the first time Alice thought that Edward was returning and we all knew it.

All Augustus knew about Esme and my estranged 'son' was from the stories and the pictures that Esme insisted on hanging up of all the 'kids'. Augustus was an addition to the coven as of about twenty years after Bella was turned. Augustus was a Greek sailor that we came across while in Greece, whose boat tipped and he was smashed into the rocks of the high cliffs, repetitively. Esme was the one who found him and she had rescued him from the water, and performed CPR several times to keep him alive until she brought him, a bloody mess to me, where she begged me to change him. It was the least I could do for Esme and my heart tugged for the poor young sailor, so I did. Now Augustus was a part of the family, and an important one, he brought with him an intense understanding of his surroundings. This came in handy when we switched cultures, he helped us fit in.

"Of course I am sure, Jazz," said Alice closing her eyes, "He'll be here in ten minutes. For goodness sake Carlisle, step away from Bella we don't want to scare him off again."

"He'll know we're married anyways," I said and Alice rolled her eyes as Emmett's booming laugh reached our ears shortly before he and Rosalie walked through the back door that opened to the boardwalk.

"So Eddy's comin' home? Finally?" Emmett asked and Alice hushed him.

"He can hear you, Emmett," said Alice as a familiar looking bronze haired boy walked through the front door, and Alice ran to him, "Edward!"

The whole family watched as Edward smiled slightly and peeled Alice off of himself and she reattached to Jasper's arm. She had missed Edward so much it had been horrible on Jasper. He had been dealing with Alice's feelings for a while and he had actually taken a small vacation from the family since Edward's departure. Edward's leaving had put a huge strain on their marriage and only such a slight one on my and Bella's relationship I felt guilty. It was after all, no matter how many times they tried to convince us otherwise, our fault.

Edward looked straight over to Bella and myself, and we took Alice's advise and settled for just holding each other's hand. Edwards eyes flashed a little as he zeroed in on Bella's wedding and engagement rings and I saw fire in his eyes a little before everyone else noticed.

"So, you must be Edward then," said Augustus as he was the third to notice after Bella, "I'm Augustus, Esme's husband."

"You remarried?" Edward said politely, and yanking his eyes off of my own bride to look at Esme.

"I did," Esme replied kindly as Edward gave her a hug.

"That's brilliant, because I have too," He said to all of our surprise.

"Really?" I asked relaxing a bit as Bella gave my hand a quick squeeze, which I returned with a slightly harder one, it was nice not to have to worry about her being too fragile.

"Yes," said Edward, and the anger from before seemed to have evaporated, "I just came to say a proper good bye to you all before we head off to Volterra."

"Volterra?" said Esme, and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was concerned, "Why..?"

"I've married Jane," Edward said quickly and we all looked at one each other quickly exchanging looks of sincere fright, "She's really not that bad…"

"Edward," said Alice, "She's no vegetarian you realize that don't you?"

"So I am to condemn her for a simple bad habit?" said Edward and the rest of us went silent, it didn't matter he knew what we were thinking.

Emmett, Esme, and Jasper all opened their mouths to speak as Edward made his way for the door but I shook my head and they closed them. I had broken Edward, I knew that, and now we just had to let him go. I knew that eventually Edward would break out of his trance and see the light once more, that was what Edward did when he had left my side centuries ago, and I just had a feeling that history was just going to have to repeat itself. No amount of sorry would be able to fix things this time.


End file.
